hate that i love you
by evilbadgal16
Summary: 4 years after the rugrat's 13th christmas, Tommy, now an idol, came back to his homewtown... everyone was happy... everyone except one... "Why'd you come back anyway idiot!" please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… well… even though I'm not very skilled at writing… I feel like I've just got to write a T+K fic! **

**Well… I'll try to update this anytime I'm free so please support me! **

**Please enjoy ^_^V**

"It's really been 4 years since _that _day… he said he'll come back after 4 years…" Lil said as she examine her new hairdo done by Kimi.

"Who?" the Japanese-American girl said, annoyed at _that _question being asked.

Lil sighed and turned to Kimi. "You know… if only you confessed to him when we were 13… this would've never had happen…"

"Confessed or not he's still going to leave… plus he'd reject me anyway so why bother…" she said as she sat down on the king sized bed in her room. Lil decided to stay over since Chuckie is staying with Dil at Phil's house.

"Tommy's not going to reject you… he has a crush on you!"

"Pfft… yeah right… remember Halloween? He practically rejected me then and THERE!" the purple haired girl said as she turned on the plasma screen in her room.

Suddenly Lil's phone rang. It was a message from Phil.

"OMG! Quick Kimi, turn to channel 5! Tommy's being interviewed!"

"Sigh… and when is that a special event? He's a teen sensation actor and singer… he's been on hundreds of interviews… I doubt this will be any different…" she said but changed the channel anyways just to please her best friend.

**TV interview**

"**Tommy my man… how's the star life?"**

**A handsome hot guy smirked and answered the man.**

"**Sup Steve? Life's been good… though I really miss my family and my friends… never forgot those bunch… never will…"**

"**Oh really? Then who are these friends of yours? Still recognize them you wonder?"**

"**Well… it's been 4 years… so I doubt they'll look the same as they did when we're 13… but I still remembered them… Chuckie, Phil, my bro Dil, my cousin Angelica, Lil, Susie… yep… we've been together since diaper days… oh… and my dog spot…"**

**TV interview continued but we're back to the girls**

The interview continued with Kimi gaping and Lil edging away from the purple haired girl as she felt the menacing aura coming from Kimi.

"K-Kimi… Are you o-okay?" she asked slowly.

Kimi was twitching and you could practically feel the menacing aura in the Flinster mansion. Chas and Kira were out so it was just the two girls at home. Poor Lil had to bear this by herself.

Suddenly Kimi turned to Lil and made Lil flinch.

"Now do you see why? He doesn't even remember me! That fucking ass doesn't even remember me! He remembered his dog and he didn't even remembered me?" oh boy… Kimi was REALLY furious now… but it's not her fault… Tommy was the one who forgot her….

"Calm down Kimi... I'm sure he's just too tired..." Lil tried to reason with the furious girl.

"Ugh… whatever… I don't care! He could go slip in the mud by a banana peel in front of the whole freaking universe for all I care! I'm gonna go get a drink… you want anything?"

Lil shook her head and fell down on the bed just as soon as Kimi went out of the room. She rubbed her temple and sighed hard. She should've known better then to mention Tommy in the first place, especially when she's alone with Kimi…

**New York city, Tommy's suite in hotel**

"Great job kid…" Max, Tommy's young 20 year old manager said.

"Thanks… hey… did you get a hold of my dad?"

"Yep… it's a real deal… you'll be going to high school in California in the spring…"

"And my schedule?"

"Don't worry Toms… I got everything figured out… it'll be a hard and tiring task but you'll pull it off…"

"Thanks Max… I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Max chuckled as he light up his cigarette. "Hey… by the way… Cathy called for you… I thought you guys broke up?"

At this the young 17 year old star groaned out loud. "We DID… but she just won't get what I'm saying! Now I need a cigar moment… look what you turned me into… a fucking bad boy who smokes and drinks… oh yes… my granny would be SOOOOOO proud… well… at least you didn't turn me into a druggie… that would be so uncool…" he said sarcastically as he light up a cigarette.

Max just chuckled at Tommy and shook his head. "Well… that… and I DID turn you into number one teen sensation all over the states and heck, the world!" he said as Tommy suck on his cigar.

"… Touche… so what's next on the schedule?"

This made Max grin happily. "Concert at California, Java lava main branch…" Tommy almost fell out of his seat as he heard this.

"No way! Seriously? This is so awesome! Can't wait to see the gang!"

Java lava had attracted many for the past years and now it has branches all over Europe thanks to Kira's agency sponsoring and promoting them.

"I really missed those guys… can't wait to chat with them!"

_To be continued…_

**Okay… maybe not so good for a first chapter… but please please PLEASE review! I need motivation to continue this story!**

**Every thought of reviewers counts! I'd really appreciate them so please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**^_^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… okay… I know I just wrote my first chapter… but I just **_**had **_**to write another chapter…**

**Please help me by reviewing and giving tips!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**P.S: I don't own AGU (Awwww…. ****)**

**California, James Adam high school**

"Ugh… I didn't get much sleep last night… and my head hurts like hell…" Kimi groaned out as she slam her locker shut.

"Well… it is your fault for drinking too much alcohol last night… I mean, are you crazy? It was a school night and you drank your ass out! And you woke up running towards the bathroom puking for 30 minutes!" Chuckie scolded her.

"Whatever… anyway… I've got some tennis practice… so I'll catch you guys later…" Kimi said as she ran towards the tennis field.

"How can a dizzy drunk still be a genius and an athlete is beyond my league…" Chuckie muttered. Lil just smiled and pecked his cheek. "Whatever… well… I've got soccer practice… you should go to the computer club…" she said and ran towards the soccer field. Chuckie and Lil had been dating for two months now and are still very close.

**Tennis field**

"Hey Lisa… sorry I'm late… got a serious hangover…"

Lisa is the vice captain for the girl's tennis team. "Don't worry captain… I've already riled up the team… whoa… hangover? Who did you fuck last night?"

"Ugh… don't say that… you're making me sound like a slut… I wasn't fucking anyone… I'm just stressed out last night…"

"Yeah… well… you are the captain for the girl's tennis team, volleyball team, tracks team, chess team and vice captain for the basketball team, karate team, judo team and decathlon team… not to mention you're the prodigy who had made fame for Java lava and increase your mom's already rich company!" Lisa said excitedly.

"Whatever Lisa… stop exaggerating things… I'm not that great and I'm not a prodigy…"

"You're just too modest… if I was a guy… I would so be tailing after you!" the enthusiastic girl of descended Irish said as she grab her racket.

Kimi started to back away from the girl. Lisa notice this and quickly waved her hands in the air in panic.

"Oh no, no! I'm not saying I'm like that! Ugh! I am so not a lesbian! I have a boyfriend!" the blushing girl cleared out. Kimi just stood there laughing at her friend's state. "Oh god Lisa… you are freaking hilarious! I was just kidding!"

"Well whatever… hey… you guys saw the interview with Tommy Pickles last night? He was freaking awesome! Like, OMG, I just might die if he smiled for me!" Lisa gushed and the whole tennis club started to gush with her… well, all except Kimi of course…

"… Umm… earth to Lisa… you _have _a boyfriend…"

"Well… Tommy's an idol! That's two completely different things…" the blushing blonde said as Kimi only chuckled.

**California airport, Tommy's limo**

"Dude… that was tiring… from new York, to the plane, to this airport… those fans were something! Where did they get their energy to scream AND chase at the same time?" Tommy said as he leaned on the limo seat. Max was making a phone call for his stay at a hotel while Tommy insisted that he stays with his family.

"Dude… you are a freaking star! Besides… running from your fans would totally save money on buying exercise equipments…" Max said as he closed his phone. "When are you such a saver? Last time I checked, you _insisted _we buy another jet making it 5 jets and then the other time you have the _urged _to take me out villa shopping… you're not exactly the type to save money?"

Max pretended to pout. "You're mean… I was born like this… besides… you already make millions… why not spend a little?"

"Whatever… anyway… where are we going? My house isn't that way…"

"Oops… I knew there was something I forgot to tell you… we have a meeting with the head of the Watanabe group regarding of them sponsoring and promoting you in exchange of something I wasn't told off… anyway… I think this is a very good opportunity since the Watanabe group is very powerful…" Max said as he flip through a magazine.

"Man… I was hoping for some sleep…"

"Don't worry… this will end very fast… why don't you rest for a while? I'll wake you when we get there…"

**With Kimi…**

"Well done guys… make sure you're all up and ready for next week's tournament!" Kimi congratulated her team before dismissing them and walking into her next class with Lisa. Lil and Casey were already waiting for them.

"Hey… did you finished reading the assignment?" Lil said as she saw Kimi and Lisa walking into English class.

"Yep…" Lisa said as she leaned on her chair next to Casey who was busy texting.

"… WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT?" Kimi burst out, making the whole class flinched and turn to the four girls. "Yes Kimi… we were supposed to read that stupid Romeo and Juliet stuff… I mean… they met, fell in love, had sex, elope and then died… I don't get what's so romantic about that…" Lil said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a book.

"… So does that make Juliet a slut?" Kimi said as she started to frantically read the book.

"You never read, heard or saw Romeo and Juliet?" the ever so romantic and dramatic Casey said, shocked to hear Kimi never heard of one of the most popular stories around the world.

Kimi just shrugged and furiously read her book. Suddenly, her phone vibrated from her pocket.

"Hello?... uh-huh… ok… sure… no, it's cool… yeah… ok… I'll be there in 15 minutes… bye…" she then closed her phone and pick up her bag.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked Kimi.

"It was mom… she was suppose to handle today's meeting at town but she was suddenly called to Paris again… so I have to cover for her… tell miss Keen that I'm sick or something… bye…" with that, Kimi raced off towards the limo that was waiting for her in front of the school.

**Watanabe Corporation**

"Whoa… big place…" Tommy said as he gave a low whistle. They just entered the front door and already fans were ogling over them. Both females AND males were drooling at the sight of the hot young artist and his equally handsome manager.

"Well… it is true that a prodigy made this place more powerful than it ever was…" Max agreed as he and Tommy walked towards the VIP elevator where the (Shaking with joy) assistant had accompanied them.

They were sent into a room where there were two men in black guarding the door. As they stepped in, they came across 3 men and a woman chatting. It seems as though the person in charge was not present yet. After greeting and shaking hands, Tommy and Max sat on the glass chairs and chatted together with the 4 people. Max chatted while Tommy took this time as a chance to get some nap.

10 minutes later, the door open and light footsteps were heard. "I'm very sorry that I'm late… and that I'm dressed so casually… I was actually picked from school you see…" the voice said. The voice was so sweet and melodic that Tommy woke up and turn to see the person.

It was a girl about his age, with dark purple hair and dark purple-brown almost black eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous and had a beautiful figure, despite them being hide by her baggy cargo, tank top and a sleeveless hoodie over. A pair of headphones hung around her neck completed her looks of being a total skater-rock-punk girl. Despite all that, she still sends out a professional and leading aura that made everyone admire her.

Kimi stopped in her tracks when she saw Tommy staring at her. Mom never told her anything about the guest being Tommy!

'Oh well… it's not like he even REMEMBERS me!' Kimi thought furiously but stayed calm on the insides and proceed to take her seat.

"Now then… let's get this meeting started…" 'So I can away from _him_…'

"Yeah… I second that suggestion…" 'So I can get to know _her _more…'

_To be continued…_

**Well… here's the next chapter… there are some vulgar words but that's just how I write… anyway… please review and tell me what you think?**

**I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as possible… ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey… I'm back with a new chapter… I was happy for the reviewers so please keep on reviewing and encouraging me!**

**I take all the comments at heart and am really grateful for them… it really made my story that much more fun to write!**

**Well, here's chapter three! ^_^V**

"… Well… let's get to the chase… we want to make a deal with you… as you are already aware… you _are _America's number one star and is on the top 10 list of best artist worldwide… we figure we could make more with you working with us…"

'_whoa… she really doesn't beat around the bush… it's truly as Kira said… Kimi Watanabe… Tommy… you'd be a fool not to like this girl…' _Max thought as she smirk at the apathetic Kimi.

"And what's in it for us, miss Watanabe?"

Kimi raised an eyebrow at Max's question. She then smirked at him and took out her phone. "Oh… you're the type who doesn't like any wait or funny business… hmm… I like that… please give me the number to your corporation, your personal and business number as well as anything you figure might be useful…" she said as she gave him the phone.

"Anyway… the answer to your question is easy. You want him (pointing at Tommy) to be the top right? Well… we want Watanabe corps to remain the top… plus… if we can get a hold of America's most best artist, it will increase both the company and Tommy's popularity and income. The company get's 40%, Tommy gets 40% and you'll get 20% of the income… I'm sure that is to your liking?"

"… Oh you are good… getting to me with incomes… then it's a deal!" Max said as he shook Kimi's hand. "Oi… you didn't even ask me beforehand…" Tommy said, grabbing Max's shoulder calmly but crushing Max at the same time.

"Ouch ouch ouch! You know you'll agree with it!" Max said, desperate to get off of Tommy.

"Meeting will end here…" Kimi said. Everyone bowed and left the room as Kimi leaned on her chair. "Damn… ugh… gotta keep it real… keep it real and normal Kimi Watanabe-Finster! He's just an arrogant no good artist mom assigned me to take care of…"

"Arrogant no good artist you say?" a voice said from behind Kimi. Kimi flinched and almost fell from shock. "T-Tommy! What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave! Meeting has ended!" Kimi said as she stood up and back away from the purple haired guy.

"You've really changed Kimi… I can't believe it's really you… it's been so long…" he said, backing Kimi into a wall and blocking her with both hands on each side of her head. He then snuggled into her neck and breathed slowly.

"H-hey… what do you think you're doing?" the blushing Kimi tried to get him off but he was too strong. "Hmm… I just missed you so much… so let me stay in this position for a while…" that made Kimi blush even more.

Suddenly, she remembered the interview and realized their position. She quickly pushed him away and grabbed her back pack. Her glare towards Tommy made the male artist flinched. "Stop fucking with my feelings… you may think the whole world revolves around you, but it's not! Good day to you _sir_!" she hissed out dangerously before stomping out of the office.

Tommy sighed and leaned on the wall while facing the transparent glass wall of the office and looking down at where Kimi had ran off to (They were in the 15th floor out of 55). His arms were fold around his chest and he had a small smile on his face.

"Don't think I would ever forget you…" he said in a low tone before going out of the office and towards Max who was waiting for him in the lobby.

At the lobby, Max was busy flirting with a female worker. Tommy sweat dropped and started to drag Max towards the waiting limo outside. "So we'll meet tonight right babe?" Max called out as the blushing girl smiled sweetly.

**In the limo**

"Dude… you've got to stop screwing with unknown chicks or next thing you know, you'll be having little max boy and girl running around and mark my words… I will **not **help you…"

Max pretended to pout at the comment.

"That hurt… you're so mean Tomtoms!" he said, trying to glom Tommy.

"Hey! Get off of me damn it! Ugh… seriously… you act more like a 3 year old than a 20 year old…"

"But the ladies love it when I act all snuggly and cuddly!"

Tommy started to twitch and sweat dropped. "… And when was I classified as a _lady_?"

"… You're feminine enough…" this comment made the 17 year old twitch even more before hitting Max by the ribs.

"Idiot… what part of me is feminine?"

**Kimi's room**

"Hey Kimi… you heard? Tommy's back! I just got a call from Phil who was with Chuckie who got a call from Dil that he heard from Angelica who heard it from his mom who was talking with her mom that heard it from his dad who got a call from Chas who gave the information from Kira who got a call from Tommy's manager!" Lil said excitedly.

"… Sorry… I stopped understanding till the point of Chuckie… anyway… who care if he's coming back? It'll just bring more trouble to me at school since he's going to be at our school…"

"Eh? How did you know that?" this made Kimi flinched. She really didn't want to tell them about the meeting… it was just too much since she's decided that she hated Tommy since they were 14 years old.

"Umm… well being the student body president and also being the daughter of my mom… it's kind of natural for me to know… plus that's if he's going to attend high school, he might as well go to where he already has friends right?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right… I mean, it's not like you would meet him before we do right? I mean, I _**am **_his cousin after all…" Angelica said as she appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had cheerleading practice…" Susie said as she turned the stereo up.

"Some girls got into a cat fight…" everyone turned towards Angelica.

"You and Vivian…?" they said in sync, making Angelica sweat dropped. She didn't answer but instead jump on Kimi's bed and grabbed for a magazine on the floor. "Hey… is it okay if I don't go to the welcoming party tonight?" Kimi said as she browsed through the internet on her laptop.

"Are you kidding me? Tommy's welcoming party includes a concert then a private party! You would be crazy to NOT want to go!" Lisa yelled out.

"Well… call me crazy then… cause' I ain't going…"

"OH YES YOU ARE! You're an important person to him!" Lil said as she stopped kicking her ball.

Kimi huffed and turn off her laptop. "Whatever… and there's no way that's true… besides… I don't really care…"

The dramatic Casey sighed and reached for both of Kimi's hands then twirled in a dramatic way.

"Oh… Kimi! Denial is the first step to falling in _love_…" everyone nodded at that part and Kimi blushed faintly.

"I'm not denying anything! Ugh… why does everyone assumed I like Tommy?"

"… Because you do?" everyone answered together.

"Uh no I don't! anyway… can I like, not go to the party?"

"NO!" everyone answered in sync as Susie grab Kimi's wrist. "C'mon Kimi… it'll be fun… let us do you (Not in a perverted way!)… Casey will do makeup, I will do your hair, Angelica will style you and umm Lil… Lil can call the boys and inform them?"

"Uhh… I don't think that is such a great idea…" Kimi said, trying to back away from her friends.

Everyone grinned happily but all Kimi saw was scary sadistic grins.

"Uh Girls… can we talk this out?"

"Nonsense… we'll make you into a very beautiful princess in time for the party. It will turn the heat out of Tommy!"

"!"

_To be continued…_

**Third chapter's up… please review and comment… I appreciate all of them and will reply to them for my gratitude of thanks...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Well… it was kind of hard for me but I was so encouraged by the reviews that I wanted to immediately continue writing! **

**Thanks for the support up until now and please keep on supporting me!**

"… _I can't believe you guys manage to give Kimi a makeover… what poison did you use_?" Chuckie said suspiciously over the phone which Lil had turn on the loudspeaker button. "Chuckie!" Kimi started to argue but was held tightly on a chair due to her constant moves and noises.

"Chill Chuck… we didn't do anything towards her… anyway… tell my mom that we're gonna be a bit fashionably late…" Lil said once again before closing the loudspeaker button and started to talk to Phil on the phone privately.

"_Whatever… hey… Tommy's here by the way… he arrived early so he's hanging out at our place…"_

"Okay… see you guys then…" Lil closed her phone and turned towards Kimi.

"Whoa! Look at you Kimi! You look hot! Careful you might attract some perverted old geezer…" Lil said as she plop down onto a beanbag.

"Yeah… if that happens I won't be responsible for his death…" Kimi answered grumpily. She never really did like makeup. She was all natural inside and out. But she knew that her friends, well the girls would be disappointed if Kimi were to throw away all their hard work into giving her a makeover. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to dress up once in a while right?

"Oh wow… you look so good! Not that you don't already look very beautiful but you look so much more like a girl… umm… not like you don't already look like a girl, I mean you are a girl after all… but the makeup makes you look so much more elegant and mature… but well… you are already elegant and mature before, and well… uh… umm… well… you get it right?" Lisa said awkwardly. She had been the awkward type. That's exactly what makes her so fun to hang with.

"It's cool… I totally understand it. Anyway… can we hurry up please? I have to make some double-check on the school papers for the student body. And I still have to plan a new training strategies for the volleyball team… and I still haven't reviewed the upcoming prom… since Tommy's in town… I think I could make more money since teen's most favorite celeb is doing a performance…" she said as she began tapping into her laptop.

"Whoa… you're a workaholic inside a 17 year old… for once I'm grateful in being poor…" Lisa said. She wasn't actually poor, her father being a successful lawyer and her mom being a famous scientist.

"Ugh… I so wish I can go back to my old self… you know… the old times where the backyard was our world and we explored so many things…"

"The rugrats are still here Kimi… well maybe not here, here… but in our hearts… it was one of our best adventures ever…"

"Yeah… especially in Paris where Kimi and Tommy fell in love…" Lil said as she twirled around with a dress on her hands.

"WHAT? We were ONE year old kids! How could we fall in love at that age?"

"Upupup… age is but a number my dear… take it from me… I know this stuff… now hold on while I give you a brand new manicure… I think purple and silver will go great on you…" Angelica said as she opened her LARGE bag of makeup kit and started to do Kimi's nails.

"I don't give a damn about him and that's final!" Kimi huffed and pouted her lips.

The other girls look towards each other with a knowing face. They decided to shrug it off seeing as Kimi was being her usual stubborn self.

**The after party, java lava**

"Oh god… that was amazing! You are like, so awesome Tommy!" Some VIP fans get to attend the private party as well as some invited friends like Lisa and Casey and the others. It was like a dance club only with Dil being the DJ and there were parents involve. But the parents were being cool about it and even brought in the alcohol. It was for Tommy's celebration anyway…

At a table near the flirting flock, Kimi, Lil, Casey and Lisa were sitting and drinking. "Ugh… can't they just keep quiet for once… seriously… you'd think they'll never get tired of screaming Tommy's name like that. And going all 'Kyaa Kyaa' all over… I'm getting a serious headache just from listening to them…" Kimi groaned out as she drank some more wine that her biological dad sponsored. He was invited to California to celebrate so it wasn't an entire shut down night for Kimi. She got to see her beloved father. Not that she didn't care for Chas, since he's a great guy and dad…

"Just go there, grab him by the collar and French him… he'll definitely like it rough… especially coming from you…" Lil said as she started to look around for Chuckie.

"And you should just stand up, walk away and go to Chuckie… I'm sure he's lonely without you…" Kimi smirked at the blushing Lil.

"W-whatever… anyway… looks like Mr. popular star is staring at you… good luck!" Lil said before slipping away into the crowd.

Kimi turn towards Tommy and truth be told, he was indeed _staring _at her… Casey and Lisa both giggled. Tommy continued to stare at Kimi. His eyes were soft and longing but Kimi decided to ignore that. He smiled a little but went unnoticed by Kimi. Casey and Lisa… and the other fans though… notice it clearly.

"Oh wow! This kind of love only happens in TV! The normal and plain girl (Kimi) hates the Rich celebrity (Tommy) but everyone knows she's in denial! And the rich celeb loves her and didn't try to hide it! Aww… I really envy you Kimi!... of course… you're not normal or plain…" Casey said, her dramatic side reappearing.

"Yeah… it's pretty cliché… but very romantic…" Lisa agreed before standing up. "I'm gonna go flirt with some hotties Tommy invited… wanna come with Casey?" Casey nodded her head before leaving Kimi.

"Wow… what good friends I have…" Kimi said sarcastically. She eventually stood up and went outside to the balcony.

**The balcony (yeah… pretty cliché but just deal with me)**

"Ugh… I drank too much…" Kimi muttered to herself before settling herself on the veranda. She stared at the moon and twinkling stars. Apparently, java lava wanted to keep a calm and fantasying scenery so they made sure the moon and stars are clear at night for romance or fantasy sightings.

**With Tommy**

"Hey Tommy… let's dance shall we? And maybe later… something more… suggestive?" a gorgeous girl with clothes barely hiding anything started to trace her fingers around Tommy's chest.

"Maybe later Camille… I think I need some smoke right now…" he said, removing himself from the skank- I mean girl.

"Maybe I should follow you… I like guys who smoke…"

"No thanks… I think I need some moment alone… bye…" He said before completely disappearing into the crowds. He went outside towards the balcony.

Kimi didn't notice him and continued looking at the stars. "I really wish I was **not **here right now…" she mumbled out.

"And why not? We haven't seen each other for so long… I thought you'd be happy to see me…" Tommy said, leaning on the veranda with a cigarette between his fingers. "What are _you _doing here? Aren't you the guest of honor? Go back inside pretty boy…" Kimi groaned out, not even looking at Tommy.

Tommy sighed in irritation. "Look… what do you want from me? You were the closest girl to me but now… what is wrong Kimi?"

"Oh, so you _do _remember my name…" Kimi replied sarcastically.

"Ugh… you are being difficult like always! Why can't you just spill it out?" Tommy retorted. He was losing patience and did not like the fact that Kimi was ignoring him.

"I'm being difficult? You're the one who appears on TV and mention all the names of our rugrats times but never my name! did you know how much embarrassment that caused me? People from middle school who knew us teased me saying I'm the bottom of the heap… and then you mentioning you'll never forget them? I _**was **_forgotten so they said I was never your friend! Why did you make me like this—umph!"

Tommy suddenly grabbed Kimi by her shoulders before she even finished talking and kissed her hard on the lips. One of his hands cupped her cheek while the other moved its way towards Kimi's hip, all in all being rough and hard and passionate.

Kimi was too shock to respond so she stayed still.

Tommy then released himself from Kimi and gave her a glare. He turned to walk away but then look back at her with a cold expression.

"I did that… because of various reasons…" he said coldly before going inside and leaving a very confused Kimi alone…

_To be continued…_

**Well… not the most original but still acceptable… right?...**

**Anyway… I've decided to add a little twist into this story so be prepared… well maybe not some twist… but… umm… some originality? If I could, that is…**

**Thanks for reading and please support me! ^_^V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Oh wow… I really appreciate all of those reviews! It makes me really excited to continue this story! **

**Anyway… I decided to write more stories since I'm pretty free right now… **

**So if you guys have any story request just tell me… **

**But please don't mix couples like Tommy or Kimi being with someone else cause I really like that pairing…**

**And I don't really do crossover… **

**But anyway… feel free to request… (Even though I won't guaranty it will turn out ok)**

**Please review on my stories! ^_^V**

Kimi stayed still in her position. She was just too shock for words.

That expression Tommy had when he left… it showed anger, sadness and loneliness at the same time… and was it her imagination or did she got a glimpse of Tommy's eyes showing longing in them? She was really, REALLY confuse now.

The taste of Tommy's lips still lingered thorough her. She could still taste the bittersweet combination of cigarette and mint from Tommy's mouth. it's scary… but Kimi actually got a bit turned on by his fierce and rough kiss. But of course she won't ever admit it to anyone… not even Tommy… no… scratch that… _**especially **_not Tommy!

After a few moments, she relieved herself and wiped her mouth. she made sure to cover her lips with a new coat of lip gloss so no one will no what had happen on the balcony that night.

Kimi rushed towards her mom who was having a chat with some adults she didn't know.

"What is it Kimi?"

"Mom… is it okay if I leave the party early? As in now? I have a lot of work tomorrow and I'm pretty tired…"

"Well… if you're sure… anyway… the party will continue at a club for the young adults as we adults have a different party… but if you really want to go home… I guess it can't be help…" Kira said sweetly and took out her phone to dial a limo.

Suddenly, Didi came towards them and grab Kimi's wrist gently. "Oh… you're going home? Well what a coincidence… you and Tommy can go home first… he's feeling a bit tired from all this parties and interviews non-stop plus he has to register school tomorrow… you being to student body president can manage right honey?" Didi asked. Kira smiled at this.

"Yes… Kimi… this would be perfect. I don't have to worry about you being home alone and Tommy doesn't have to worry about school tomorrow… be a dear and let him sleep over… just send him to Chuckie's room since all the other maids had gone home and there's no guest room prepared." Kira said towards the gaping Kimi.

"B-but…" she started but then captured a glimpse of Didi's and Kimi's still smiling faces. Oh how could she let the two sweet women down?

"… S-sure… I'll bring him over… and you don't have to worry about me being alone or whatever mom…" Kimi said before disappearing into the crowds.

She managed to go out unnoticed by her friends and quickly jump into the limo that was waiting for her outside.

Unfortunately, Tommy was sitting as she jumped and they manage to stumble down together on the limo floor.

"Hey! Are you blind or what? Can't you see I'm sitting?" Tommy snarled out. He was still furious at what happened on the balcony. Kimi was rubbing her head which she hit.

"Ugh… who said you can seat there? If you really remembered me then you would know I don't think before I act!" Kimi mumbled out furiously. She didn't realize what position they had got themselves into.

"Of course I remember! I just didn't know you would still keep those habits of yours after all these years! And anyway… did you know your boobs are Ds? I just noticed…" Tommy said, finally decided to just tease Kimi instead of arguing with her. If this is the Kimi he knew 4 years ago, then he would definitely not be able to relax knowing Kimi is the type to hold grudges.

Kimi blushed hard and finally noticed something. Tommy was on the floor of the limo, she was on top of him, and her boobs are squishing Tommy's face. "Argh! Get away from me you pervert!" Kimi said as she removed herself from Tommy and sat as far away from him as possible.

"It's your fault for jumping in like that… and anyway… since when do I need your permission to act as a pervert or not? I'm 17… you can't help life..." Tommy shrugged it off and leaned on the limo seat. He stared into the dark framed window and saw Kimi's reflection behind his own. He decided to observe the blushing purple haired teen for a while.

Kimi's physical features changed marvelously thorough the years. No longer were her body short and straight, but now they were filled with beautiful curves and a slim figure. The short mini skirt and knee high boots Angelica picked out for her really complimented her long, seductive legs. Her hair still looks amazingly soft and silky but now was combined with dark blue almost black strikes. Her face looks so gorgeous and her lips look very kissable. Tommy was using all of her energy to not kiss her. It was hard, since they were alone (Minus the uncaring driver who only thinks about the passenger's safety and not what they do in the limo), in a dark cold place, Kimi was a gorgeous seducer (Even if she didn't notice) and Tommy was a normal 17 year old.

And we all know what normal 17 year old males think about…(No offence)

"… here…" Tommy said, without looking at Kimi.

Kimi stared at the jacket, confuse. "Eh? What for?"

"Just cover yourself up…"

It took Kimi a few moments to sink in what Tommy had said. She then burst into fits of laughter making Tommy blushed.

"You got turned on by watching me sit? Oh man… you definitely _are _a normal teenage-hormone filled 17 year old!"

"J-just cover yourself up! You are still a girl and I'm still a normal boy, no matter what!" he scoffed and turned away. Kimi smiled and placed the jacket on her laps.

"Well… if it makes any difference… you're the first guy who said that to me… so…. Thanks for not being a _complete _pervert…." Kimi muttered silently but Tommy heard it loud and clear. This made him smile a little. So Kimi _doesn't _really hate him… he just have to be the guy Kimi feels comfortable with and all is good…

_To be continued…._

**Okay…. So I think that was a little weird… I din't manage to make it original since I remembered seeing a movie like this though I forgot the title… anyway… please R&R… I will response to EVERY review…**

**^_^V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey… well… I'm pretty booked with all my classes… especially with piano and tae kwon do… but I sometimes stay home at nights so I can still continue writing AGU chapters…**

**Anyways… please R&R!**

**PS: I decided to put in a little weird awkward crazy twist in this chapter… so please bear with me! ^_^**

"Okay… I guess you could sleep in Chuckie's room—" suddenly thunder roared and the power went out. Tommy barely missed it but he was sure he got a glimpse of Kimi's terrified eyes as the thunder roared.

"… Umm… well… uh… I g-guess the power went o-off… and there's a huge t-t-thunder storm… uh…- Ugh…" Kimi was suddenly pulled into Tommy's chest from behind. Tommy had place an arm around her waist and the other touching her soft hair. "… W-what are you doing p-pervert…" *cue thunder roar* "Gyaah!" Kimi shut her eyes and cover her ears with her hands. Her whole body began to tremble.

Tommy had the hugest urge to kiss her right then and there. Instead, he chuckled the sexiest chuckle Kimi had ever heard in her 17 years of living. For one thing she's glad the powers been cut or else Tommy could see the mega deep blush she's having trouble to control.

"Well… since I definitely can't go to sleep worrying about you all night… I might as well stay with you…" he said, his handsome voice so near; Kimi could feel his hot breath on her neck. "W-what? No way! I can't trust you to be in my room when the powers are out, our family and friends are out partying and probably won't be coming home tonight and that the fact we're alone in this freaking house!" Kimi said, pushing Tommy away from her.

"Oh… then what are you going to do? Crawl into your blanket and hide in the small blanket closet in your room like you did since you were little? I'm the only one who knows of your fear for thunders so just deal with me staying! I won't do anything to you okay… I'm not that kind of guy!" Tommy tried to assure Kimi.

Sensing Kimi not moving from her spot, Tommy sighed and placed a hand over his hair. "Look… just think of it like the old days… you know… when we were 10 and used to have those playtime together while Chuckie goes to the dentist for his braces check-up or to the eye doctor for his glasses? Every time there was a thunder I'd stay with you under the blanket and we stayed like that till someone gets home or till the thunder goes away…"

"I can take care of myself! I'm already 17—" *thunder roaring* "… on second thought… I'll take up on your offer… just… if you do ANYTHING, **ANYTHING **at all! I swear… you will never be able to see little Tommies in the future!"

Now normally any student or teen would be scared to death at Kimi's voice. But Tommy was used to her frightening voice- even though they've got even more scary over the years… so he just smirk. "I won't do anything… unless you beg me to…"

"In your dreams freak!" Kimi led them towards her room and turned on the flashlight she found inside her drawer. "… You could sleep at the couch… I knew I'll thank dad 1 day for deciding to put a freaking couch in my bedroom…" Kimi said while grabbing a blanket and a pillow from the blanket closet and handing them over to Tommy.

"You can take a bath first… there's some of Chuckie's clothes in the blanket closet… Kristine (the maid) suddenly placed some of his folded clothes in my room during a power cut but I never got the chance to return them to Chuckie's room… I'm sure you're his size…" Kimi said while pointing her flashlight at the door with a sign 'bathroom' in her room.

Tommy said nothing but proceed to go into the bathroom.

**15 minutes later**

"I'm done… your bathroom is Japanese style right?" Tommy said. Unconsciously, Kimi shined her flashlight over to Tommy. BIG MISTAKE! *cue fan girls scream/ angel singing*

Lo and behold! Tommy Wearing nothing but Chuckies boxers and baggy pants, loosely hanging from his waist.

The dripping of water around his naked torso and wet hair with that monotone face made Kimi gape and had to control her drool. She didn't manage to control the blush though…

Tommy, on the other hand just raised a brow like it was nothing. Well… it's pretty normal but whatever.

"Oh… so you feel _insecure _about my body? … let me see your and we'll all be happy…" Tommy said, deciding to tease Kimi more by hugging her from behind (he seems to be doing this a lot) with one hand holding her waist and the other holding her wrist in the air. He blew past her neck which made Kimi shiver down her spine.

"Umm… Uh… I'll just go take a bath… DON'T you DARE do anything!" she said hurriedly and quickly closed the door. 'good thing my bathroom leads straight towards my closet…' Kimi thought before removing her garments.

**30 minutes later…**

'Girls sure take long bathes… I wonder if I could explore this mansion for a bit… she wouldn't mind…' Tommy thought as he took the flashlight and went outside the room. He decided to only explore the rooms on this floor in case Kimi might scream again once she heard thunders. He saw a door just next to Kimi's room and felt curious about that. "This is new… oh well…" he went inside and the door suddenly closed.

"… Shit… I'm locked… it's probably an automatic lock. I'll just call Kimi once she gets out of the bath…" Tommy said, grabbing his phone from his pocket, his torso still naked. As he shined his flashlight around the room, he noticed it was a huge dressing room probably for Kimi.

"Well… her style didn't change…" he muttered, examining the outfits. Kimi's style which consist of a mix variety of punk, rock, skater, emo and sporty still stood out. Suddenly, a door form behind Tommy clicked.

He shined his flashlight towards the door…

*thunder roared*

"!"

Kimi did scream… but not because of the thunder…

At once, the loose towel she was wearing fell on the floor, and Tommy got to see _all _of **it**…

_To be continued…_

**Whoa… well… that's chapter six… so anyway… I have a favor to ask… please review so that I'll get above 20 reviews! You see… this girl who also writes fanfictions and goes to my school heard of my secret fanfiction writing… (I don't know from who) and she dared me to at least get my reviews above 20… **

**Please! I'll upload 2 chapters in an instance if I reach that dared goal… **

**^_^V**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG 20 reviews finally! I was so tempted to continue writing this but still patient! during the test (a stupid one I might think) I have lots of idea! But I don't know where to put them… **

**Anyway… since I appreciate your reviews so much, I would very much accept any idea you throw at me with open arms… I will try to put all the ideas into the story…**

**And thanks for all the reviews… I really appreciate it and I apologize for saying I needed 20 reviews… it was selfish but I have a competitive nature… so yeah…**

**Please R&R ^_^V**

To be able to stop himself from blushing, Tommy used up all his powers. 'I knew I'd be grateful for leaving the party early and ignoring other girls' requests… I owe you one god!' the thought lingered Tommy's perverted mind as he stared at the blushing Kimi.

Kimi quickly pulled her towel up the conceal her naked glory and turned to glare at Tommy. "What the fuck are you doing here you ass? I specifically told you to STAY in my _room_!"

"… You know… screaming your ass out and that angry face of yours together with that blush really turns me on…"

"UGH! Stop teasing me you idiot! I don't care if you've got the whole world on your fucking hands! I hate you!"

That made Tommy stop smirking altogether. He turned away silently and closed the flashlight.

"Huh? What now?"

"Just cover yourself up…"

His tone was cold and emotionless. It made chills going through Kimi's spines. She said nothing and quickly put on the clothes that she remembered placed on the top of the left drawer. They sat in silence and Kimi could still feel the cold vibe that Tommy's aura was sending. She wanted to confront him but she just doesn't know what going on with the purple-haired idol.

…

15 minutes later and **still **nobody said a word. Kimi, who hates silence and the silent growls of thunders was starting to get desperate.

"… Umm… well… it's late… are you sleepy?" she said, deciding to break the silence. Tommy turn to stare at her. If Kimi was already used to the dark like Tommy, she would see his eyes became soft. But of course, Kimi was too busy looking at her feet to look at the guy.

"I'll try and call Chuckie first… meanwhile… aren't you cold? You're shivering…"

Kimi said nothing and continued staring at her feet. It's probably the only thing she can see in this state. Tommy sighed and grab for his phone from his pocket.

"_Hello? Tommy is that you? Are you guys home? Where's Kimi? She didn't answer her phone…"_

"Hey Chuck… yeah we've arrived… unfortunately, the powers been cut and I'm stuck with Kimi in her walk-in closet… are you guys coming home?"

"_Aw that's a load of shit… sorry… we can't go home in this weather… and anyway… why are you __**both **__in her walk-in closet? Already making a move? *__**insert Chuckie snickers**__*"_

"Long story short… power cut, Kimi bathes, I was bored… we end up here…"

"Tommy? Is that Chuckie? Give me the phone!" Kimi called out as she snatch the phone away from Tommy.

"Listen here Chuckie… you better explain yourself for why the fuck did you install an automatic door in the first place?"

"_Kimi? Uh…. Umm… -crack- -crack- umm… line… -crack- break up… -crack- -crack- gotta go!" –beep-_

"That freaking motherfucker! It's obvious he used that stupid paper crumple technique!" Kimi said before roughly handing Tommy the phone.

*thunder raging*

"KYAAAAAA!" Kimi quickly crouched down while covering her ears.

Tommy suddenly heard sobs from the girl and turned towards her. What he saw both chocked him and aroused him. Who knew Kimi could look so hot and cute while crying?

"… Is there any back-up powers here or something?" he asked slowly.

"Hic- t-there's b-back-up o-o-outside –hic- b-but it's too –hic- dangerous— hmpd!" Tommy grabbed her by the collar and roughly planted a kiss on her trembling lips. Her could taste the salty tears as he licked her cheek before releasing her from his grasp. He went to the window and opened it, letting some rain pass inside.

"W-what are you doing you idiot!" Kimi yelled after but was only responded by a smirk. "You fool! Stop being a hero and get back in! hey!"

But Tommy already jumped outside into the hard rain. "Get back you fucker!" Kimi felt her knees began to weaken before she fell on the floor, crying. "D-don't l-leave me you idiot…" she laid there, crouched with both her knees fold towards her chin, trying to block the thunder noises messing with her ears…

A few minutes later, the lights begin to flicker. Kimi's eyes begin to flutter about- hurt because she was too used to the dark already.

Standing on the door frame was Tommy. Wet, hot, and smirking the sexiest smirk known to man.

Kimi swore her jaws reached the floor. How could someone so annoying be so hot?

"Miss me, princess?" he completed the flirt with a wink from his right eye… how many fan girls would die for him to do that to them!

Tommy was expecting a yell, a punch, hell… even a fire extinguisher from Kimi… but no…

…

She _**HUGGED **_him. (Tightly might I add)

"… K-Kimi?"

"You idiot! What do you take me for? You know me!"

It took all of Tommy's strength and will power to NOT kiss Kimi right then and there. Instead, he just put his arms around her and returned the embrace. "And you know me… so… are feeling the vibe?"

That made Kimi twitched…

BAM! … .. .. and Tommy's brain cells will see the last of him…

"You asshole! Way to ruin the mood!"

"Ah… so you _are _feeling the vibe?"

And that made Kimi blushed… 20 times redder than a tomato…

"O-of course not you freak! Why would I ever—achoo!" Kimi started sneezing, making the sight both hilarious and worrisome for young Tommy.

"What are you laughing at—Achoo!"

"Ok ok… sorry… you should go retake a bath… don't want the school president to get sick…"

"What about you? You're the one who's been dancing in the rain!"

"Chill… I'll just take a bathe in Chuckie's room…"

Kimi seemed unsure of the thought. Tommy looks paler now that the light is bright… it's almost like… he's a vampire!

Tommy who seemed to read Kimi's mind sweat dropped. "Please don't tell me you think I'm a vampire…"

'He reads minds!' "I don't read minds if you're wondering… it's written all over your face… and _why _would you think I'm a vampire if I go out in the light? I'm not biting your flesh or anything… _unless you want me to…_" uh-oh… Tommy went pervert mood! Cue Tommy losing his brain cells… -BAM!-

-BOINK!- "And stay out you pervert!" –SLAM- ah… the sweet sound of Kimi slamming her door on Tommy's face…

Tommy smirked before standing up and leaning on the wall. Then he began to cough and clutch his throbbing head…

"Ugh… Max was right… I **should've **taken some medicines with me… and I should really tell Kimi I have a fever…" well he was about to tell her… until he saw that worried face of hers. Then Tommy decided it was best for her not to know he was having a heavy fever since last night.

Tommy dizzily walked into Chuckie's room and began removing his clothes. Once again his head throbbed hard, like when he jumped out of the window a few moments ago. Just like that, clad in half dried half wet boxers, Tommy laid on Chuckie's bed.

"After all… What could possibly happen? I won't be sick and Kimi doesn't have to worry…" and he fell into deep slumber (He didn't DIE people! I want a happy ending for my story!)

**With Kimi**

"He says he's fine… so why should I feel so worried?" Kimi kept asking herself as she rest inside the comforting warm bath. Japanese onsen like baths really calms you down…

"Whatever… he's taken a bath and probably sleeping his ass out as of now…"

**Crystal hotel(Lame name but whatever)**

"Oh shit… I forgot to give him medicine… oh well… so long as he doesn't go in the rain…" Max said.

"Come on bitches… gimme some lap! Show me some skin baby!"

… and what a _responsible _manager Tommy has…

**With Tommy**

He did NOT sleep well… coughing the night away… shivering… dreaming Kimi in a bikini… the night's not going well for our young teenage idol…

_To be continued…_

**OMG! Thank you so so so SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews! You guys don't know how suffering it was to not be tempted to continue writing this! Anyway… thanks to you guys… I was finally free of that stupid dare… so please please PLEASE keep on supporting me! I will reply to every review I get as soon as each chapter I wrote is done!**

**Thank you! ^_^V**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow… all are wonderful and treasured reviews! I love you guys! And I want to finish this story already but at the same time want to make it memorable as this is my first multi-chapters story! And I owe it ALL to you guys for supporting me! Here's to chapter 8! **

**Chelsea Hatsune = Hai. Gomenasai for the long wait… and yes… I know what onegai means… I'm quite fluent in Japanese. ^_^**

**Chelsea Livingston = I'll try my best… it might take a while since I'm not a pro at writing crossovers… but I'm working on it! ^_^**

**BunnyVixon = yeah… I never thought of her as a badmouth either… but it just puts up the story all together… plus who doesn't love a pervy Tommy and an ass-kicking Kimi? (I know I'm a favor of those!) ^_^**

**Xoxoxogrl = thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me! ^_^**

**speters97 = really? OMG thank you so much! But it's really not that great! All the stories her about TP+KF are great! They're what drove me into writing this fic! But thanks so much for your opinion! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**^_^V**

"Wake up pretty boy! Time for school!" a booming sound came from behind the door as well as the loud, banging knocks.

"… Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Tommy mumbled out as he got up and dizzily walked towards the mirror. He looks paler then last night! "Shit…" he cursed silently before rushing towards the bathroom. He didn't want Kimi to notice him in that state! She'll freak! That… and he bet she'll double freak when she saw his hidden friend standing tall and awake (I KNOW you know what _that _means!)

"Stupid Kimi and her stupid legs… and breast… and ass…" *looks down towards pants* "Stupid teenage hormones…" and he goes into the dreadful, murdering, dangerous-he's-not-sure-he'll-come-back-alive, evil _**COLD SHOWER**_!

Kimi heard the shower being turn on. 'He stands cold water… I respect you dude…' "Anyway… I'll be downstairs in the main family dining room with breakfast! Hurry up coz school starts in an hour!"

Kimi heard the maid calling for her to come down before breakfast gets cold so she skipped through the stairs and mentally thanked the maid for coming early. She doesn't want Tommy to find out she CAN'T cook! Too embarrassing! She won't be able to face the humiliation! Kimi Watanabe-Finster, a prodigy at anything she does, can't COOK!

**With Tommy**

Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief. He quickly face the cold air outside the cold shower and took out a pair of Chuckie's new boxers (Which Tommy is tremendously grateful of) and wore that before slipping on a pair of baggy trousers, a fitted white tee and baggy grey hoodie. He grabbed his phone and wallet before rushing into Kimi's room. Luckily, she hadn't lock the door.

Tommy spotted some face powder and mentally thanks Angelica (who he presumed was the one who force Kimi to buy makeup.) and took the powder. He ran back into Chuckie's bathroom before applying it to his face, making him look healthy and energized. He managed to cough a bit before running to where Kimi was busy eating a pancake and managing some sort of file.

"Oh… yeah I forgot to do this… so since we have about 50 minutes left I figure I might as well do it…" Kimi said, noticing the presence of the purple-headed teen. Tommy managed to frown a bit before taking his seat and pouring chocolate syrup over his pancake. "You work too much…" he mumbled out.

"I can't help it… this has just to be right!"

"… You're a freaking workaholic you know that?"

"I am NOT a workaholic! I have fun to you know!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you just dump that shit and go have fun or something… do things a _normal _17 year old girl does…"

"… I… I can't…"

"Thought so… really… you have such a beautiful face… such brilliant mind… such attentive spirit… yet you shed them all because you're _too busy to have some __**fun**_…"

Tommy knew he needed to stop but he knows he's doing this for Kimi's sake so he kept silent and watched as she bit her lower lips and looked away. Oh great… he just ruined both his AND her appetite for breakfast.

"… Whatever… just finish your breakfast… you look kinda pale…" she said quietly before standing up and taking her plate with her. "I need to check on something… you just continue eating and we'll go in 20 minutes…" with that she disappeared into the hallway and towards a corner which Tommy guess would be the ground floor study.

"Awkward moment to eavesdrop huh?" Tommy called out as he silently eats his pancake. A plump woman in a gypsy sort of dress came in and stood a few meters away from Tommy. "I-I'm very sorry young master…" "No… don't be… is she always like that?"

"Huh? … oh you mean the young mistress? Well… yes… she's always been a workaholic… she even does her work while eating! Why, just the other day, she was munching on a toast, wearing her tee and hoodie while doing work with her laptop and organizing some papers at the same time! Dear me, such an intelligent child she is… and so beautiful and young too… shame she put all of that into work, work and more work! She should really take a break…" the maid rambled on.

Tommy listened with much interest. He knew Kimi was attractive and talented, and he knew she worked hard… but he didn't know she worked _**that**_ hard!

"Well… thanks for the info…" he said before getting up, his breakfast clean and he was feeling fresh and full (despite having that hot fever and ass-killing headache)

"Are you feeling ok young master? You seem a bit… energy forcing…"

"Yeah I'm fine… I'm just a bit tired from last night…"

"Aye… the party… yes I was invited but I have to take care of my sister that foolish lass… going out in the rain trying to find the perfect rose to go with her bouquet… she's a perfectionist that lass…" the maid sighed.

Tommy smiled at her. "Well… tell her to get well soon…"

"Aye young master… and please… take care of the young mistress… she's too young to waste her youth for this rubbish work… wait till' she's 30 I say…"

Tommy gave a nod before going out of the dining room. Kimi was standing on the main door frame with some papers in her hand. "Oh… you done? Come on… I have to hand this out to the seniors…"

"Really Kimi… one would think you're the principal of James Polk… the way you act… and think…" Tommy sighed and went of passing her. Kimi wanted to retort but she knew it was the truth. So instead, she just bowed her head down and followed him outside.

"So… who's picking us up?" Tommy asked, his head a bit whoozy.

"Who said someone's picking anyone?" Kimi said, handing him a skateboard.

She smirked out and twirled on her skateboard. "Don't tell me… the great Tommy… number 1 teen in America… world-wide known… the amazing, most reckon boy! Can't even skate a skateboard?"

"Oh you did not just cross the line! You're on kid!" Tommy said, shaking away the headache and jumping onto the skateboard. Seriously, Kimi's the only girl who's brave enough to challenge him. Not even Lil, the bossy sports girl can't find the desire to challenge him! And he's really running on adrenaline now!

Kimi laughed and roll on, catching up to Tommy.

"Who doesn't know how to have fun?"

"Whatever! But I bet you know how to LOSE!"

"No way Pickles! It is so on!" and the two started to race through school, Kimi forgetting her work and Tommy forgetting his fever. Really, this two maybe the smartest and some of the most successful teens ever, but they're the densest people too!

As they pass the school gate, screams were heard. It seems Tommy's plan to move to James Polk has reached the ears of all the female population in the school… _all 457 _female population…

"TOMMY!"  
"OMG IT'S TOMMY!"  
"MARRY ME TOMMY!"  
"GO OUT WITH ME TOMMY!"  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"Shit… even in school…" Tommy grumbled out. Kimi smiled wearily at him. Guess the fun was over. She grabbed his wrist and turn to run. "On my signal, run as fast as you can." As she gave him the signal, Tommy and Kimi ran as fast as they can.

Kimi and Tommy went into a room and Kimi locked it.

"Whoa… cool room…" Tommy said, examining the room. The room was cool with the air conditioner turned on and it was very high-tech.

"Yeah… no one except the school president and her allies can go in… think this as a V.I.P access for you…"

Tommy smiled. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang. His blood veins started to throb painfully and he started seeing double. His vision started to fade…

The last thing he heard was…

"Tommy! Tommy wake up!"

And everything goes black…

_To be continued…_

**Whew! That took me two whole weeks! Man I'm being lazy! But it's kinda hard when you have too many activities to deal… I'll try to update as soon as I can…**

**Please R&R! ^_^V**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! Finally! I had to use my old jammed-up laptop which was seriously a bother… (The internet won't open up and I had to transfer what I wrote in my old laptop into my current laptop which can't open Microsoft) anyways… enough about me…**

**Thank you SO MUCH for supporting me this far! Couldn't have done it without your reviews! So sorry to keep you waiting!**

"Damn it! Why do you have to faint now! You have a concert tomorrow night! Come on Tommy! Don't do this to me!" Kimi was currently kneeling with the fainted Tommy on her laps.

"And where the hell is that good for nothing manager of yours anyway?"

To answer her question, four men LITERALLY jumped into the glass window, breaking the expensive glasses… principal Patrick's not going to be happy about that…

"What happened to Tommy? You didn't rape him, did you?" was the first thing the so called manager said, in his ever so calm demeanor. Kimi glared at him. If looks could kill, Max would've been 6 feet under by now…

"Er… never mind… boys… take both of them to Tommy's hotel suite. We cannot risk mrs. Pickles finding about this or else she's gonna toast me alive…"

Before Kimi could do anything, one of the four men in black had her hanging round his shoulder, Tommy was carried by another man. "Hey! Lemme down you bastard! I know karate!"

"Women… this is why I never decided to settle down…" Max muttered. "Boss? I thought the reason you won't settle down is because you're just gonna end up cheating your wife and she's gonna slap you…" the man that was carrying Tommy said.

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHA! You're such a dweeb!" Kimi roared with laughter despite her current state.

"SHUT UP Watanabe-Finster—whatever your last name is!"

The young female only stuck out her tongue and continued laughing with the man silently and obediently carrying her into the helicopter.

**Tommy's suite**

"Take care of him for us will you? Have a few business to attend to." Max said, handing Kimi the suite key and a list of what to do when Tommy's sick.

"And by important business did you mean some dates with some bimbos?" Kimi said sarcastically, leaning against the door frame with the key and list in her hands.

"… I'm only a man. I have my needs…" he said before rushing away from Kimi. The purple haired girl sighed and closed the door. She stared at the list.

**Tommy's care in sickness list**

His chicken soup

His tea (Any kind as long as not instant tea. He hates those) 

Comfortable silk pajamas (Check his walk in closet)

The air conditioner turn to 25 celcius, period! (He likes it that way when he's sick

His teddy bear (it's in his suitcase)

His playboy magazines for when he wakes up (same place as mr. tedted)

Hide his cigarette where he CAN'T find it! 

Hide the alcohol!

Give him Kimi Finster's picture (It's in his bedside drawer)

Well! Kimi doesn't know what to think! Should she be laughing because of mr. Tedted? Embarrassed because she has to change his clothes? Angry because he has a collection of playboy magazine? Tempted because she's dying for a smoke (Just work with me… just pretend Kimi's a rebel?) or confused because Tommy even has a picture of HER!

Suddenly Tommy began to stir.

"K-Kimi?"

"Go back to sleep Toms… I'll see what I can do to feed you… without poisoning you…" Kimi said, unsure of her cooking skills. Cooking had always been Phil's thing, never for the Japanese-inherited girl.

"I don't want to sleep."

"Whaa? You've got to sleep! You have an extremely high fever and why you would want the air conditioning turned on is beyond me…"

"No."

"You've got to sleep! You have a freaking concert tomorrow and your mom's gonna be pissed if she find out her oldest child got a fever!"

"So? Let her."

"What are you saying? Why won't you sleep? You clearly have a fever and you need to—"

"If I sleep then you would surely leave!" Tommy blurted out.

Kimi was struck with silence. "What do you mean by that?"

Tommy sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I'm trying to stay awake coz if I sleep then in no doubt you will leave me alone… again…" the last part wasn't heard by Kimi as she lost him when he said _'alone…' _what did he mean by that?

'OH! I get it! He's lonely coz his family's not here and I'm the only one here! Why didn't he just say that in the 1st place?' Kimi thought, proud of her confident answer. Wow. Congratulation Kimi Finster! You just won the award for the most naïve teenager in America…

She smiled and tucked the teen sensation into the bed. "I won't leave… now stay still while I go get your bear and pornos…"

"Playboy magazines are not pornos!" Tommy defended. Kimi just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms around her torso.

"They're _SUPER _pornos!" he continued smugly, arms copying Kimi's movement. Kimi sweat dropped and trudge towards his walk in closet to get a pair of pajamas, his teddy bear and his collection of porn—wait… scratch that. His _SUPER_ pornos…

"Err… here's a pair of pajamas… Max said you'd want to wear this…" Kimi said, deciding not to mention about the list because she was still confuse about why her picture was included on the list Max gave.

"Thanks…" he still looked doubtful but Kimi patted his shoulder. "Go to sleep.. I promise I won't leave…"

So. Hard. To . stay. Awake! Tommy's eyes were threatening to close and his brain is going to shut down any moment now… the last thing he saw was the beautiful smile belonged to a certain Kimi Finster…

**Few hours later**

Tommy started to wake up feeling lot better from before. He saw a bowl of cooled down soup and some still hot tea which he recognize as the ancient Japanese lotus tea. He looked around almost hopefully…

It stung.

It really stung…

He knew she won't be there… she had better things to do than to worry about some arrogant superstar such as himself… he sighed dejectedly before reaching out for the soup. At least she didn't left him there to starve… he took a spoonful into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

First reaction: winced and shuddered. The soup was definitely not made by Phil… but Tommy was expecting this. Kimi was never the chef even back in the old days. She had Chuckie to do that.

But he was happy nonetheless. Kimi hates cooking and there she was, trying as hard as possible so she could make him a bowl of chicken soup. He finished the soup, knowing perfectly well he was going to have a stomachache later on. He got up and change the air conditioning towards 16 celcius. Tommy went to take a shower before a nice moment of alcohol. He _knows _where Max keeps his share and he intends t gulp down a few tonight.

25 minutes later, Tommy emerged from the bathroom wearing some loose baggy pants and no shirt. He went towards his bed and grabbed his phone. 3 miscalls from Chuckie, 5 from his mom, 1 from that girl, Monique or something; he regretted the day he was drunk enough to sleep with that 30 year old hag! (well, she looked 30… she said she was uh… Tommy couldn't be bothered to remember)

He looked towards his other phone, the phone used for fans only. 783 messages and 556 calls… which made a total of 1339 finger exercise to delete all of those. And he just deleted the last 3284 messages from 2 days ago last night…

He can't be bothered to delete them now, so he just let his phone fall on the fluffy carpet and laid on his bed. He drank the tea, which was surprisingly delicious. There's hope in teaching Kimi culinary arts yet!

Tommy was dying for a smoke and even though he presume Max or someone else hid them, he knows for sure that some stupid maids who were waiting to get laid (as if!) hid some somewhere in this room. He checked under the pillow and voila! A pack of cigars! He was about to light one when he heard a small sneeze from under the bedroom (It was a double-deck suite) so he got up and followed the sneeze. It better not be some stupid bimbos who stole his suite key from the register.

Tommy was, to say the least, surprised and happy as to what he saw.

There, lying in a cat-like crouch pose on the couch, was none other than Kimi Finster herself. Tommy felt a burst of happiness and relief in him.

Then he remembered something and widened his eyes.

He had left a snoozing girl in the cold air for more than half an hour! Without any sort of coverings!

As fast as lightning—even though his head felt that throbbing hell, he ran towards her and carried her to his bed. He laid her sleeping form there and covered her with his warm blanket, the spot was still warm from the time he lay there.

Tommy suppressed a warm smile as he stare at the purple-haired angel. He can't believe he even doubted her for staying.

Kimi didn't left, she stayed there for him. With _him_!

Tommy went outside to stare at the stars and to fulfill his desire to smoke.

Some moment later, Kimi started stirring and woke up groggily. She felt warm and snuggled more. Then suddenly, she woke up wide-eyes and all, wondering how the hell did she got into his warm and huge bed, and where the hell is Tommy.

She smelled an awfully familiar smell of smoke and found the smell came from the man who was supposed to be taking a nap. She marched towards the balcony and glared at the man.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. Not smoking your health off! And where did you even find those cigars?"

Tommy just stared at her uncaringly, though he was amused at the sudden Kimi mode she turned on. Seriously, girls who just wake up are so bitchy… but he adores her anyway.

"I'm already fine as it is Kimi… chill out will you?" he then gesture towards the beautiful moon. It was crescent shaped, which he preferred than a full moon. Kimi turned to where he is looking and gasped. The sky was beautiful. The millions of stars accompanying the crescent moon splattered on the dark sky. It was a gorgeous sight and Kimi enjoyed the silent moment.

"The night's so beautiful…"

Tommy muttered something she barely heard. It was something along the lines of 'not' 'beautiful' and 'you'. It was hard for her to figure out what he meant by that so she choose to ignore it.

They spent the rest of the night starring at the nights sky and talking, the cigarette pack long forgotten by both of them… just enjoying each other's company under the starry night…

_To be continued…_

**Ok! Now I'm SURE that was a hint that they were meant for each other! But only we know that! I know this isn't enough to pay for my late update but I'm pretty busy with my exams coming up and my classes increasing (Mom signed me up for violin and badminton classes) so please bear with me and do please R&R! every reviews is equal to 100 happiness for the author! ^_^V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! OMG finally! My Microsoft word is recovered! I actually had to study MATH(!) to convince my mom to send my laptop to be repaired! You guys won't believe how hard I try to understand numbers and equations and all that other stuffs! Thanks to my 4 best guys (Thanks guys! You guys are the best guy friends a girl could have!) seriously, they can practically do math with their eyes close! They make it sound so simple! Not to mention they're NOT geeks or nerds at ALL! I mean, 1 is a badminton expert, 2 are tae kwon do students and 1 of them is the class clown! **

**Anyways… I'm getting quite busy with my exams coming up and with mom signing me up for violin lessons and math tuition… but I will still update every time I get the chance! So please keep on supporting me! ^_^V**

**

* * *

**

The digital clock on Tommy's bedside table showed 7.00 sharp as it rang, breaking the wonderful morning silence. The sun was covered by the thick fabric of Tommy's curtains so it was quite dim in the suite. Tommy woke up groggily and pressed the snooze alarm.

He wiped his sleepy eyes and stretched but then felt something blocking his freedom to move around. He glanced at the weight and momentarily widen his eyes at what he saw… or in this case, _who_…

"K-Kimi?" he managed slowly. The figure did nothing much to move and stayed in that very position, snuggling more into what he assumed she thought was a pillow of some kind. Tommy resisted the urge to snuggle back into her and embrace her lov—sleepily… if he did that, the consequences are, A) Kimi woke up, saw him, and scream 'rape', B) she woke up, saw him, and slaps him, C) she woke up, saw the clock, turn towards him, and pushes him roughly out of bed claiming to be late for school, or D) all of the above… but if he wakes her now, she would A) woke up, scream at him and calm down, B) woke up, thanks him and quickly takes a shower or C) woke up feeling groggy and snapping at him for waking her beauty sleep.

Since the 2nd option didn't include being accused as a rapist or being hit physically, Tommy decided to choose the latter.

"Kimi… wake up… we're going to be late for school…"

"um… ugh…"

"Rise and shine Kimi-cub…"

"… 5. More. Miiinnnuutes…"

He was getting a bit irritated now.

"Wake up Finster!"

"Ugh… Shut up Chuckie…"

-twitch- did he really sound like Chuckie?

"Ok that's it." Tommy lowered his face towards Kimi's ear and cup a hand over his mouth.

"WAKE UP KIMI!"

"AHHHH!" Kimi screamed out before quickly jumping out of bed. She took the nearest thing on arm-length and threw the _thing _towards him… unfortunately for Kimi, that nearest thing was her purple lacy _bra_…

Kimi blushed red as Tommy took the piece of clothing from his head and examined it. A few seconds later, he smirked at the blushing and gaping Kimi.

"34D… never thought you'd grown this much…"

At a speed probably faster than Superman himself, Kimi rushed to snatch the bra away from the smirking star. "What the hell are you doing here!" she pointed accusingly after tucking the piece of clothing inside her pocket. (Thankfully, Kimi had all her clothes on, _except _the bra…)

Tommy just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms around his chest. "You mean what am I doing in _my _bed, in _my _hotel suite, at _7 o'clock _in the morning?" reality struck Kimi as she realized what the hot teen in front of her said was the absolute truth. "Why didn't I remember anything from last night?" she demanded, trying to cover the blush she was having… with not so much progress.

Tommy shrugged. "Beats me…" he then noticed a few bottles of wines on the veranda floor and turn back towards Kimi.

"But I'm guessing it has something to do with those wines we had last night…" Kimi turned to where Tommy was pointing and gasped. "I can't believe I've let a sick guy drink alcohol last night! Not to mention I JOINED him! Oh god! Your manager's gonna kill me! Why did I hide the alcohol somewhere I can find? How could I be so stupid?"

"Who? Max? he won't dare to do such things… and to answer your question about why you hid the alcohol somewhere _you _could find… I'm guessing because you're the same person?" Queue Kimi glaring at Tommy. "Anyway… it's not anyone's fault… we had a couple of drinks last night, and nothing happened… if something _did _happened last night, I would probably remember it…" Tommy said, his voice and his expression are as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kimi glared at him before looking at the clock. Once again, she let out at shrill scream and Tommy had to cover his ears. Seriously, did this girl not know about the word _hangover_?

"We're late for school!"

"And your point being?"

"Have you not been listening to what I just said?"

"Oh nooo… your scream just now didn't reach Africa yet…"

"Oh shut your sarcastic mouth! I can't believe I'm late! Me! The bloody student fucking body president!"

"Language princess…"

"Don't you fucking dare advice on how I use my shitty language! We're late!" she started ranting about things that Tommy didn't even bother to get pulled in.

"Look… calm down will you? Ranting about how late we are won't stop time… now go take a shower and go borrow some of my clothes… with your _interesting _style… I'm sure no one would even notice the difference…" Kimi glared at him before grabbing for a towel and stomping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel… with Tommy staring at her. "What are you staring at, Pickles? I've no time to freak out… go take a freaking bath already…" the purple-haired male stood there for a long time before hearing the door to his walk-in closet slammed shut. As reality rushed back to him, he quickly groaned out. He's going to need a cold shower… again!

A few minutes later, Tommy emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his lower region and one around his shoulders. He noticed some changes in his clothes that Kimi was wearing. He noticed his black tee and his form fitting white tee had mysteriously combined to make a form-fitting tank top and his pair of cream white baggy pants magically shorten to reached just covering the top of Kimi's sneakers.

"How did you make _my _clothes into something _you _can fit in looking like a skater chick?" Tommy asked.

"Hope you don't mind… I cut these to fit me in… I used your white elastic shirt to make your black tee smaller and more to my fit. I used the top layer of your white tee to accessorize the black tee so it will look like I have double-layered my tank… and I cut off and sewed this pants to make it more to my size. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to resize the waist-line so I borrowed your belt. Again, hope you don't mind…"

"… Sure…- how _did _you manage to do any of these in 10 minutes anyway?"

"Oh the sewing part was easy… the hard part is trying to find a scissor in this god damn room of yours… which by the way, _why _do you have a scissor in your freezer?"

"Beats me… I don't know what those god damn whores disguised as maids do in my room…"

Kimi raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Go put on some clothes… we do NOT want to be late… it's bad enough from yesterday… it _can _get worse…" she shuddered at thinking to spend a detention with Mr. Bat. She swears he was being completely like his name, batty. He's rotten and mean and possibly a man-bitch.

Tommy came out from the closet a few moments later, wearing a dark maroon red hoodie over a grey tee, baggy jeans and a pair plain black VANs. He puts on a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes. "At least I can slip out of the hotel without being chased by fans…" he explained when Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose we can make it to school without getting detention with 'Bad Bat McBadBat'? I swear he is a total man-bitch towards me! Just the other day he gave me detention for being late to his class for 38 seconds! And him staring at me is giving me the creeps… I swear his eyes belonged to a predator bat- just like his name!"

"Or he's a sick pedophile…" Tommy said, his hard-clenched fists going unnoticed by Kimi.

"If he's a pedophile, I'm calling grandfather. He'll know how to handle him."

"Old man Finster can beat ex-Russian military officer Bat?" noticing Kimi's questioning face, Tommy said, "Chuckie told me."

Kimi nodded her head in understanding. "No, not Grandpa Finster… I'm talking about the Watanabe group leader, Watanabe Shin-oyaji." Tommy resisted the temptation to gape. He knew Kimi's father, Watanabe Hiro is a successful man, the man sponsored his Japan tour. But he didn't know her grandfather was a Mafia (or in this case, yakuza) family leader.

Kimi went to grab her bag by the glass wall. She was about to open the curtains when she heard faint shouts. Curious, she took a peek over the wall and widened her eyes. On the ground, girls with Tommy shirts, banners, posters, _lingerie_(?) and other merchandises were seriously crowding the hotel grounds. Kimi groaned and turned towards Tommy.

"You won't even get pass 2 centimeters from hotel grounds… your fans are blocking every entrance!" Tommy sighed and grabbed his phone. After a few moments on the phone, he grabs his and Kimi's bags with one hand and the other grabbing for her arm. "C'mon. Max sent someone to get us…"

Before Kimi could retort, Tommy already had her hanging over his shoulders, giving her a nice view of the back and his… dare she say it, amazingly hot ass.

After a few minutes of unconsciously staring at his, ehem, jeans covered behind, Kimi noticed Tommy had brought her to the… roof?

"How do you plan we go to school using the roof?"

"Wait for it…" Tommy said. As soon as he said that, a helicopter made its way to the ground, or in this case, the hotel roof.

"You asked for a helicopter?" Tommy's answer was a small shrug and a smug smirk. "C'mon Kimi… we're late for school…" he grabbed her by the palm and carried her towards the waiting helicopter.

Kimi was still in shock when they took their seat on the helicopter and Tommy motioned the pilot to take off. After a few moments, she returned consciousness and glanced outside the window. She turned back to Tommy with a paled-out face.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" Tommy joked out. After a few moments of Kimi not responding, he turned to see her pale face and her shaking hand. Seeing her like this made him pale.

"No way… but you're awesome at rock-climbing! And you'll never refuse a good water dive!"

"B-but t-t-that's because I _know _how t-to l-l-land! Did you e-ever see m-me anywhere n-near bungees o-or or sky diving?" she stuttered. Tommy was tempted to chuckle and hug her tight. So he did just that.

He chuckled a rich and melodic chuckle and when Kimi was about to scold him for making fun of her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to hug her.

"Calm down princess… I'll protect you…"

Even though his voice was teasing, Kimi felt at ease and started to calm down slowly. All her thoughts about falling or getting helicopter accident vanished and was replaced with her thoughts on how perfect her body feels around his embrace and how nice he smelled that morning…

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Oh yeah! Chapter 10! …. Wait… chapter 10 ALREADY? I was aiming for 7 or 8 chapters… but because I really love getting reviews, I continued this fic. So, how many chapters do you think it's gonna take for me to wrap this baby up? I'll leave the choice to you. Please R&R! XOXO ^_^V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So sorry for the late update. I'm being forced to use the computer only twice a week (maximum) and only for an hour. But my love for writing will not be stop! Even though I'm bad at it –laughs- **

**Anyway, in this comment below, I'll be the bitchy self because of a flame. I agree that I should get flames sometimes… but what I don't agree is, a flame without a reason. Seriously, I know I'm not a likeable person or a talented author, but I at least deserve a flame **_**with **_**a reason.**

**Terrible****: I'm sorry if you think that way, and I agree that I'm not very talented, but that doesn't give you the right to criticize me without a proper reason. I welcome flames since I want to be better. I do NOT welcome sneers which is like a flame but with no reasons supporting whatsoever. But anyway, thank you for wasting your time flaming me without a simple reason. I could be a bitch about it but I don't tolerate public display of cruelty.**

**angel2: ****no they did not sleep together… not yet anyways… but this story will remain 'T'-rated … hehe thanks 4 asking though.**

**Anyways, please R&R! (& if you **_**want **_**to flame, please make sure to tell me why… I do hope to improve myself…) and thank you to all who reviewed coz I love getting reviews and using them for lines in my stories as the reviews were so awesome!**

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to get us out of detention with Bad Bat McBadBat! How'd you do that?" Kimi asked as she and Tommy went to science class.

"His 9 year old niece's a huge fan of me. I just bribed him with tickets to tomorrow's concert."

"Not bad for a stuck-up superstar… huh… who'd knew you'd have more use than entertaining."

Tommy smiled. Well, it wasn't really a compliment, but he's happy that Kimi didn't sneer at the young artist. It made his day…

"Anyway… it's time to officially welcome you to our school… officially!" Kimi said as she stepped in front of Tommy and opened her arms wide in the air.

"Welcome to your new school!" she said in the middle of the long-abandoned hallway. Her voice echoed through the hallway and it was a puzzle as to why no one came out. Her voice boomed loudly!

Tommy smirked and ruffled Kimi's hair, something he wasn't able to do when they were 13 when Kimi was the same height as he is. Now, he was almost a head taller than her… and Kimi was not thrilled about the idea of him being able to ruffle her hair anytime he pleases.

"Stop it… I'm going bald because of your force on my head!"

The handsome guy in front of her chuckled and let go of her.

"Well, where's my class?"

"Same with me… unfortunately…"

"You know… girls would kill to be in your place right now…" cue the superstar smirk.

'Arrogant asshole…' "I would kill to _not _be chased by rapid jealous fan girls thank you very much." Kimi then turned around and started walking to Science class.

Tommy rolled his eyes before following the fuming girl, feeling a bit disappointed when she stated she didn't want to be next to him and that she was _forced _to.

"This is science class… beware of the 'Wannababes'."

"The who?"

Kimi looked at Tommy pointedly before letting go of the door handle and placing a hand over her hip.

"The 'Wannababes' consist of five super rich, super pretty and super slutty girls. Their daddies pay for the school so they think they '_rule' _the school…" Looking over the transparent door window, no one noticed them so she continued.

"Look over at the back of the class. See those five sluts?" seeing Tommy nods his head, she continued, "They're the 'Wannababes'. The brunette with pink highlights is Savanna's younger sister, Selena, and the leader of the 'Wannababes'. She's the meanest, most evil wench ever to cross this earth after Savanna… You do remember Savanna right? Angelica's nemesis?"

"How could I not? Angelica's been complaining about her since they were 11. And when I came back, she kept calling her and bragging about me being her cousin…"

Kimi nodded and proceed with her explanations.

"The blonde wearing the pink halter is Jessica. She's half French and probably the nicest in the group… well, as nice as a wannababe could be. The other blonde wearing the baby blue tube is Celeste. Don't be fooled by her girly attitude. She could crush you with a single punch. Selena used her to get what she wants. The brunette applying lipstick is Gloria. She's anything but _glory. _She's the second meanness and second in command. Finally, there's Katherine. Katherine's the genius of the group. She comes up with all the strategies and plans. On first glance, it may look like it's Katherine's who's been controlling them because of her brains and creativity. But really, it's Selena who's controlling them. They're her puppets, she pulls the strings."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? I mean, they look like ordinary mean girls."

"You don't know them the way Selena and I do. Before Selena transferred here from Transylvania, those four were completely under the food chain. Jessica was actually my friend. After Selena transferred here, things changed. She brought down the previous popular girls, and formed a new group. We were asked to join, me and Jessica. Jessica accepts, I didn't. End of friendship."

"I still don't see why they're different from normal mean girls."

"Duh! Selena is a total vampire! She even comes from Transylvania! Plus, Savanna didn't even know she had a younger sister from Transylvania!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. He remembered the times when they were kids and they used to sneak into the Pickles' basement to watch horror movies. Kimi would turn obsess about some supernatural theories and would accuse someone of being the undead. He was pretty sure she hadn't let go of that habit of hers even by now…

"I'll make sure to avoid her…"

Kimi ignored his sarcasm and knocked on the door. Hearing the faint order to come in, she grabbed Tommy by the wrist and pulled him in.

"Sorry I'm late. But I was showing the new student around…"

Tommy came in and the students immediately stop what they're doing. Well, every students except Phil, who was still busy trying to keep a spoon attach to his nose. Why he was doing that, the science teacher was too fed up to even care…

"Erm. Well… welcome to Science, Mr. Pickles… I'm Miss single—err… what I mean to tell you is, I'm your science teacher, miss Shaw. Please, take a seat next to me—err… I mean, next to Miss Finster over there." The teacher said as she cleared her throat and took a drink from her bottle water.

Tommy flashed the gushing girls a smile to not be rude and high fived Phil on the way to his seat next to Kimi.

"Oh great… more haters to sign up for the 'I hate Kimi' petition…"

"The what?"

"Well after I refuse Selena's offer, she immediately takes the liberty to make my life hell on earth… she goes as far as organizing a petition… the guys didn't comply and some girls don't hate me so she never succeeds to throw me off my place in the student council…"

"Oh… well I'm sure they won't do such stupid things…"

"Yeah… and Selena's not a vampire send up from hell to torture the living daylights out of me." Kimi said, sarcasm dripping to the core.

Tommy could only smile sympathetically towards the girl. Somehow, he didn't like the way Kimi only sees him as a burden of a friend… it didn't suit the two of them, he was very sure of that. And he didn't want Kimi to think of him like that forever… he knows he's not in denial… but is Kimi following?

He turns to look at Selena, who instantly smiled cutely and forms a blush on her pale white face. She was certainly gorgeous, and Tommy is feeling a bit evil for the sake of reuniting with Kimi Finster….

"Hey Kimi... what do you say if I tell you I'm attracted to Selena?"

SNAP!

Kimi's pen broke, her eyes widen, and Tommy did nothing but smile innocently...

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Sorry if this was below your expectations… I couldn't really concentrate with my grandfather… he passed away and I just couldn't concentrate with people brawling in tears… I feel sad too… but I absolutely feel terrible at the fact that I couldn't and didn't cry… not one tear was shed from my eyes… I feel awful about it… **

**Anyway… please R&R! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Oh my god! I feel so lazy! I wanted to update so much but I'm busy with holiday-extra-curricular. Yes, I have stupid lessons during holidays. Not school, but all those other classes I never knew why I even entered in the first place. Anyways, enough of my worthless ranting. On with the chapter!**

**You know the drill, please R&R ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Hey. Hey Kimi…"

Kimi, who was busy listening to Ms Shaw's explanation on the works of DNA and Production system uncaringly, turns her head to meet with Tommy's handsome face.

"What do you want, Tommy? Unlike you, some of us have to actually pay attention to pass Science without the help of already being a science genius."

With a handsome smirk plastered to his face, Tommy would've been surprise or even insulted by the fact that he wasn't emitting any blush or fidgets from the girl in front of him. Well, he would've been surprise, if this wasn't the almighty Kimi Finster…

"What would you do if I told you I'm interested in Selena?"

Kimi's pencil dropped onto the floor at the same time as her mouth turn to gape.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what would you do if I told you I'm interested in Selena?"

"WHY?" without thinking, Kimi blurted the one word that made the whole class turn to her.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with the class, miss Finster?"

"… No… sorry for disturbing the class."

"Well do you know just how much of my time did you just took just because you were being melodramatic? I have half a mind to give you detention!" Ms. Shaw said in her haughty shrill voice.

"Sorry Ms Shaw. It was my fault for startling Kimi with my question."

"Oh disturb my class for whatever matter, Mr. Pickles. I assure you, there's nothing wrong with a little interruption." This time, Ms. Shaw's voice is sickeningly sweet and sends shivers down Kimi's spine.

'_Oh. If I '_disturb'_ the class she's gone all bitchy but if '_Superstar T.P.'_ does it, it's totally fine. Geez, go get a man-whore why don't you?' _Kimi thought as she glared behind the teacher's head. Suddenly she realized why she got in trouble in the first place.

She slowly turn to look at Tommy who was doodling in his book while smirking about something. The nerve of him! The son of a—no, she adores Tommy's mom. That _ass-hole_!

"What are you smirking at? Satisfied in getting the student body president in trouble on your first day? Happy to relieve your good old days as the popular delinquent?"

Tommy stops his doodling and raised a perfect brow towards the girl next to him.

"Popular delinquent? Wasn't I the goody-goody who tried to get you out of having a pink _faux?"_

Kimi blushed as she remembered her days with her first boyfriend, Z. Z had been excepted to an arts school after Kimi had showed the chairman his graffiti works. He had a bright future of being a graffiti designer and Kimi was glad of that.

"Hey! You have been in more troubles than any of us when you were 13! You don't know how many times I've gone out of my precious way to cover for you! Remember making out with Samantha, then Courtney, then Joanne, _then _Joyce, and then almost had sex with senior Monique who was 4 years older than you at Jake's party?"

"… Who said it was 'almost'?" was the calm answer from Tommy.

Kimi had a signature look when she was furious. Her face turns unbelievingly red and her hair flared up. Her lips and right eye would twitch. Overall, Tommy _loved _the way she looks when she's mad. So he'll jump into any chances to make Kimi angry. The sadist.

"You—you I, I, but… just… ugh! You are so infuriating!" she whispered harshly before turning her back towards him, never meeting his glance. "Oh, and just so you know, I _don't _care who you'll date. Go ahead and date Selena. It might be better for me to not have you messing up my life."

At once Tommy's smirk fade and was replaced by a stoic cold expression.

"Oh really? If that's so, then I am sorry if I had been a burden to you."

Kimi didn't turn around. But his voice was cold enough to tell her that if she _did _turn around, she'll be meeting with the eyes of a cold-hearted demon. His cold voice alone had manage to send dreadful shivers down her spine… the Tommy Pickles she had known since they were toddlers was now buried deep inside this cold-hearted demon and she doubt he even remembers of the old him anymore…

**Lunch, cafeteria**

"Ugh! Seriously, music with Prof. Green is worst than having to run 10 laps around campus!" Lisa sat as she plop a seat next to Kimi who was busy with munching a ham n cheese sandwich while her fingers were punching her laptop's keyboard.

"Girl, you've got to let loose sometimes… watching you makes _me _exhausted! I don't know how you manage to do all those stuffs and still go to school all freshen up!"

"Sorry Lisa… but I have to submit this to the chairman of our neighboring school to engage a friendly soccer match. It was a request from the school soccer club."

At the same time, Lil and Phil along with Chuckie took their seat in the lunch table.

"You've really got to chill. Here, have some of Phil's lasagna. Don't worry, he washed his hands… I made sure of that this morning." Lil said as she hand the lasagna to Kimi who accepted it gratefully.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Fan girls really are annoying…"

Everyone stared at Casey as she took out her sandwich.

"Eh?... EH? No! I didn't mean it that way! Geez!" she said hurriedly as she stuffed her sandwich into her inviting mouth.

"I was talking about the new fan girls that had surrounded Tommy Pickles… damn… if he wasn't used to this attention, I'd say he'll suffocate! They were crazy with those flirty clothes and over use of perfumes!" she continued.

Exactly after Casey said that, Tommy entered the cafeteria with a flock of girls around him.

'_So much for wanting to blend in… he's enjoying the attention, that jerk_!' Kimi thought furiously as she rolled her eyes in irritation. Tommy looked like he was enjoying himself and was even _smiling _at his fans.

Phil quickly stood up and went over to Tommy, who happily invited him to join in the flock of girls around him.

"Philip!" Lil screeched but was greeted with even louder squeals from fan girls.

"Just let them be, Lil… Mr. Popular T.P. has better things than hanging out with us. Anyways… I think I'll go to the student body office. It's more peaceful there… give my thanks to Phil for the delicious lasagna." Kimi said as she got up from her seat and disappeared among the crowd of students.

Just as she was out of sight, Tommy finally managed to take a seat with the rest of the former rugrats.

"I finally convinced them that I would rather sit here… I can sit here… right?" he said.

"Of course, Tommy. It must've been hard being you." Chuckie said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I love your attention Toms!" Phil said, sitting down and smelling like various types of perfumes with a few kiss marks here and there. Lil groaned at the sight of her twin.

"Where's Kimi?" Lisa, Casey and Lil could see Tommy's eyes turn soft at calling the name but with a hint of hope in them. They smiled knowingly at each other before smiling apologetically towards Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy… she just left. You could've seen her if you were 5 seconds early." Lisa said, her fries forgotten and her inner sadist approaching her.

"She couldn't take seeing all those girls with you. But, you are famous and quite the looker so it's not a big deal… sigh… I just hope she started noticing senior Jake's feelings towards her. Oh, you know Jake, right Tommy? He's a senior and the captain of the basketball team. A very handsome guy and Kimi's the lucky girl he set his heart out for. Isn't that just romantic?" oh, the words that come out from Lisa… they never seized to amaze others. Always the sadistic matchmaker she is.

Tommy was silent. His food lay untouched as he unconsciously clenched his fists. "Oh… well… that's good to hear… I was afraid Kimi was a workaholic because of her lack in sex appeal… but I guess it's just in her nature…"

He started getting up and turning away.

"I'm just going to the music room. You guys can have my lunch." With that, he walked away, leaving a smirking plotting Lisa, two sympathetic girls and the boys looking back at him.

As Tommy was walking to the music room (he memorized the school map Kimi gave him), he stumbled across something that made his heart possibly skipped a beat.

Kimi Finster, sandwiched between the wall and an unknown handsome guy, on the verge of her breath. The guy was kissing her like crazy, with tongues and all, and it looked like Kimi was enjoying herself.

Her legs made their way to wrap around the guy's hips and her hands were fisting his hair. The blush on her face made her look even hotter and it looks like the guy is definitely enjoying Kimi's equal force.

This is not what Tommy had in mind when he decided to come back. This was NOT supposed to happen! He had this plan sorted out and the guy suddenly comes into the picture. Now, Tommy was not the kind of guy who would be easy to surprise. He always managed to control everything.

But in this situation, surprise would be an understatement.

Tommy Pickles was shocked shitless! And he did _not _like what he was seeing. Not one bit.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Oh god! I can't write to save my life! This chapter must've sucked! So sorry! Please guide me and give me tips coz I'm sure I could do better than this! Please R&R ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Oh my god!**** A year has gone and a new 1 has come!**

**Oh My God I am SO SO SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in ages! you see… *Insert dramatic sad song and sobbing* my mum… cut off the internet connection at our home! That's not the worst part… my laptop CRASHED! Literally! I don't know how my younger cousin and brother did it, but they sort of made my laptop go black and it won't turn on then they somehow tripped and crashed it! Now I've got to wait for my mum and dad to be kind enough to buy me a new one.**

**Currently, I'm using my cousin's computer which I won't get a chance to do so unless I visit her on the rare weekends my mum will be free to send us. Seriously, I had like, 2 chapters in my laptop before I had the chance to upload them. I'm seriously upset!**

**Anyway, I hope my parents' will be kind enough to buy me a laptop for my birthday which is in, oh I don't know… August! Good lord! I'm screwed!**

**Special thanks to: ****Tend to Infinity**** who was (and still is!) awesome enough to BETA my story! Thank you loads! Without you, my story will crumble!**

**Many thanks to: All my reviewers! ****Roliet,**** leafs nation, ****acosta perez jose ramiro,**** High Queen Susan the Gentle, ****cheesewaffleyopi,**** monkeydietz, ****DarkWinxForever,**** saphireblaze33, ****idontknow742,**** scorching wind v, ****UncleFester84,**** Rachpop15, ****Chelsea Hatsune,**** Chelsea Livingston, ****BunnyVixon,**** xoxoxogrl, ****speter97,**** kimonogirl5, ****Duncansshadow,**** Tend to Infinity, ****God's sake,**** ThomasandTUGSfan, ****SirMorgan19,**** spicychicka, ****blaming94,**** PandieShortie, ****angel2,**** Terrible(though you gave me a flame, you still wasted your time reviewing/flaming which FYI, I don't give a damn), and ****BlackAmethyst123****! Thank you all!**

He could not believe what he was seeing. Watching his mom and dad going at it like cute little bunnies last anniversary was more bearable than this! He's not even sure if he wanted to believe this! Before anyone could notice him standing there, he ran away. As much as he hated it, two's a company and three's… well, three's a crowd and there is no way he wanted to be that part of the crowd. Not when it was him being the crowd.

When he was sure he couldn't hear those noises that he concluded awful to his ears, he stopped and finally took the time to see where he was. Luckily for him, it was a deserted music room which, by the looks of it, hadn't been used for a while.

He went in and locked the door, hoping Kimi or (he assumed) senior Jake didn't see him and went after him. God knows what excuse he could come out with to not humiliate his pretty ass. What was he to say should they come after him? "Sorry I was snooping. I didn't regret it though since I saw how good of a slute you make when kissing. Care to show me more of that inner sex kitten? And preferably on me this time?" Right, like that was doable.

He slumped onto the stool and placed his long fingers on the piano keys. He wasn't always a fan of music instruments. But one that very faithful day, he started to treat music instruments as a long friend, who welcomed him whenever he was facing a problem. He started learning the piano when he was 12, and found he had a talent for it, as well as on various types of instruments including guitar, drums, and the flute. (A/N: Hey! A flute is very complicated! I had the experience of trying to play it once! Never again am I touching it! I love the music it gives out, unfortunately, I think a frog plays the flute better than me… that's why I stick to piano)

As much as he likes making videos and directing, he now likes music twice as much. And he owes it all to the one who took away his stress, Kimi Finster.

**Flashback**

_**"Damn it Dil! Look what you've done! I spent weeks on that video and now look what happened! Now I'm never going to win that award!" Twelve year old Tommy was pissed to find out Dil had accidentally broke his video by slipping it into the pool. By the time they managed to retrieve it, the video was of no use.**__****_

_**"Now calm down Tommy, it was just an accident. You still have a week before presentation… you could just whip out another video." His dad said, trying to ease the tension. Their mom had already tried and failed so the only thing she was able to do now was hug a frightened 10 year old Dil and stared at Tommy disapprovingly.**__****_

_**"Whip out a new video? Did you not listen to what I just said? It took weeks to make that fucking video! How the fuck do you suppose I could 'whip' out a new one within seven fucking days?"**__****_

_**"Language, Tommy!" Didi scolded, but was ignored by Tommy.**__****_

_**"I've had had it with you guys always siding with Dil just because he's two years younger than me! That video could change my life for the better! I would've been accepted to a filming school in Canada, away from you guys!"**__****_

_**"Thomas Pickles!"**____****_

_**"Tommy, I know you're upset, but show some respect for your parents!" Stu scolded but to no avail.**____****_

_**Tommy was still flaring with fury and he doubt he'll calm down any sooner. "Whatever!" with that one word, he stormed out of the Pickles residence and ran off, leaving a shivering Dil and two very worried parents behind. He didn't notice his four friends outside and if he did, they doubt he even cared at the moment.**____****_

_**"Tommy? Are you there? Answer before I announce the police department about a teen running away from home!" a voice, quiet but firm, interrupted Tommy's moping (if he heard this he'd probably yell 'I'm NOT moping!'). He recognized the voice clearly so he didn't budge from his moping place.**__****_

_**"There you are! You idiot! I almost broke a nail! And I dirtied my new outfit!"**____****_

_**Tommy raised an eyebrow towards Kimi. "Since when are you so cautious about your clothes?" he asked.**__****_

_**"Hmm?" she murmured. "Nah… I'm not cautious. That was me pretending to be your cousin. Pretty good acting huh?"**__****_

_**Tommy didn't resist the smile and chuckle that came from his lips. Really, was there ever a time Kimi didn't know how to cheer him up?**__****_

_**"You know… moping around like a heartbroken sap won't do you any good. Don't you have a hobby that you'd tend to do when you're sad? Punching stuff, playing music, whatever?"**____****_

_**Kimi's question was replied by a raise of eyebrow from the handsome 12 year old. "Do I look like someone who has those hobbies? And I can't play music. I'm not sure if I ever want to play music. And I was NOT moping!"**__****_

_**"You suck."**__****_

_**Tommy returned her statement with a playful punch. Suddenly, Kimi's face seem to lit up and she quickly grabbed his hand, tugging him to follow her. "Where're we going? Damn, you're strong!"**____****_

_**"Just follow me!"**__****_

_**He wasn't even sure if he even wanted to let go of her hand, thus, pretending to be the weaker one and hid a secret smile while Kimi was dragging him somewhere.**__****_

_**…**__****_

_**"The music room? You brought me to our school's music room?"**__****_

_**"Hey! Whenever I'm sad, I listen to music and if I'm REALLY sad, I play them onto this baby!" she exclaimed, patting the grand piano. Tommy could only raise an eyebrow at her.**____****_

_**"So what? You want me to listen to you play?"**__****_

_**"No. I want you to listen, and prepare yourself because I'm going to teach you!"**__****_

_**"… Kimi… you can't teach to save your life. Remember trying to 'teach' that Lavender girl how to make cake which you proclaimed you're VERY good at? If it weren't for your mom's paying the hospital bills, I'm sure the girl would still probably lay there, waiting to be operated on."**__****_

_**"Hey! I only exploded the kitchen! Don't make it sound like I exploded the whole house!"**__****_

_**"Whatever Kims…" he chuckled dryly.**____****_

_**With a huff, Kimi sat on the stool and traced her thin fingers on the keys. Taking a breath, she played the first key to the song.**____****_

_**"… If you're happy then you know it, clap your hands? Seriously Kimi… I'm not that sad." Tommy said, sweat dropping at the song Kimi played for him. Kimi burst out in laughter and Tommy couldn't help but join in. Her laugh was addictive, Very addictive.**__****_

_**"Fine, fine… I was just messing with you." She then started playing the piano… and Tommy sweat dropped once again.**__****_

_**"You are my sunshine? Okay, I'm starting to get the impression that the only songs you know how to play are nursery songs…"**__****_

_**"Hey! I resent that! I can also play 'The best of both worlds', 'Supergirl' and 'Nobody's perfect'!"**__****_

_**"I thought you hated Hannah Montana."**__****_

_**"No I don't! I just think she's an over-dramatic, insensitive, untalented bitch who uses her 'puppy face' to lure her daddy in." (A/N: sorry Hannah fans! I don't hate Hannah Montana, but I don't have time to think of other uh… slightly diva-like pop stars.)**__****_

_**"Riiiight…."**__****_

_**Kimi scoffed and started to play the piano again. This time, it's a song Tommy remembered from one of her CDs. First Love by a Japanese singer whom he didn't bother to remember. But he did like the song though.**__****_

_**"Tacky. Are you confessing your undying love to me or something?"**____**  
**__**Kimi abruptly stopped playing.**____****_

_**Tommy panicked a bit since he didn't know what she'll do. She had her head bowed down and he was afraid he hit a button to make her angry. An angry Kimi is the last thing he wants today, no matter how cute he thinks of her when she's angry.**__**  
**__**"Yeah. But not to you!" she said teasingly, her tongue out as she winked playfully at him. "Bet you got scared there a moment, didn't you!"**__****_

_**Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as she stood up and punched him playfully. As relieved as he was finding out she wasn't angry, there was that distant feeling of being disappoint. He chose to be the man and ignored it.**__****_

_**"Now come on! Let's get you into music! I heard you in the showers, as weird as that may be, and I think you have a**__** gorgeous voice."**_

**Flashback end**

Tommy sighed remembering the first memory of the rest of his life. Yes, Kimi was the one who led him to being an actor and a singer. She was the one who practically gave him a new life. He experienced being in the center of attention and getting all the female love and all the actions because of her.

He was practically living the dream of every single normal teenage guy because of her. And now, because of him, she was currently having what he thinks to be the best kiss she'd ever experienced and he wasn't the one giving it to her.

He played a song he recently head from his friend's iPod—Wedding Dress the English version. It really described how he felt right now.  
"Wedding Dress? Didn't know you were the romantic type."

Tommy stopped his playing completely and turned to the owner of the voice behind him. "Kimi?" he stuttered.

Kimi smirked and took a seat next to him. He could smell what he thinks the cologne that belongs to the guy earlier. It was intoxicating and tough, just the way he knew Kimi liked. He sulked in silence as Kimi traced her fingers on the piano keys.

"It's been a while since I played the piano… anyway, continue the song! I love it." She told him, leaning on the piano.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked, slightly offensively.

"Jake saw you and stopped the kiss. Seriously, you looked a bit like a sissy, running away like that. I mean, you must've have a lot more action that what we just displayed." She said as she playfully punched his shoulder. It was true, he had way more action than what he just saw. But, right now, he hoped for nothing more than to trade all of that for what Jake just got.

She said Jake saw him. Did that mean Jake was the one who ask her to go after him? Did it mean that Kimi rather go smooching with Jake than go see him? That hit a nerve.

"You kiss like an amateurish whore." He mumbled quietly.

Unfortunately for both of them, Kimi heard it loud and clear. She blushed scarlet and the tip of her ears pinked. Tommy knew he had hit it, but right now, he just couldn't care less.

"What?" she returned, just as quietly, as the full realization of the insult hit her.

"You. Act. Like. A. Whore." He said angrily, each word being emphasized. He looked her dead in the eyes.

SLAP!

The sound echoed around the room, but he ignored it, he was still looking at her. She was furious. "What right do you have to say that? You have all those whores around you all the time and I don't see you calling them whores and sluts!"

"Exactly. I've been around them enough times to be able to label your actions back then whorish," he told her. "Face it Kimi. You can't have attention because of you being a workaholic so you decided that being a whore would finally allow you to get laid."

Tommy couldn't bear the look on her face but at the same time, he couldn't stop looking at her. He was dying to apologize and hug her and tell her everything's alright, that it was his emotions speaking and not himself, that he never wanted to hurt her like that, but it was too late, his mouth got the better of him and he blurted out everything.  
His gaze was like ice meeting with her fiery one. He felt like he could melt in her gaze but he chose to be the bad guy. He chose to be the one who closed his feelings and let hers to be let out. Let her scream at him, slap him, beat him up. The bright red palm print on his face hurts like hell but right now, he was more concerned about her.

"I can't believe you. All these years I've been hoping you remember me and now, I wished I never even left Paris! I seriously can't believe I used to have an egocentric, idiotic, motherfucking asshole as my best friend!" she screamed. "I should've listened to Jake when he said not to come after you. But I did, thinking you were my best friend who needs explaining. I was so fucking dumb."

With that, she glared and turned, leaving him.

He didn't move. The only thought on his head was she came herself. That she picked him out of Jake and chased after him! That she refused to finish her make out with Jake to go after him, Tommy Pickles, who he just realized now is a completely useless jerk.

"Damn it!"

He was screwed.

**Wow! That was a load of work! Thank you for supporting me throughout 2010. Please support me through 2011! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**SCREW ME. CURSE ME. SUE ME. Do whatever it takes to punish me. Really, I haven't updated in…forever! But I'm facing a LOT of problems right now. You probably don't want to know… you came here for the story! But I only had like, and hour to do this…so if there're mistakes or this chapter is lame, you know who to blame…no, not me, my computer! (Lame laugh) okay…not funny, but whatever.**

**I wanted to get this BETA-ed, but I had no time, and I was scared to bother my awesome BETA-er so if there're grammar mistakes, please forgive me..**

**Disclaimer: I own you, I own this world, I own AGU! …well, we all know those are lies…why do I even bother…sigh…**

* * *

Kimi ran without looking back. She knew she shouldn't get to emotional like that, but deep down under the strong emotions and behavior, she's still a girl. She didn't know where her legs would take her, just far away from Tommy.

'_I don't want to see him. I hate him. Why can't he just stay in Hollywood and let me live my life?' _that's what she's been thinking, but deep down, even she couldn't deny the feeling of wanting him to run after her…oh who was she kidding? He's Tommy Pickles, the heartthrob, the star, the guy every girl wants to be with and every guy wants to be. She's Kimi Finster, the plain guy-like girl. Why the hell would Tommy even look her way, let alone chase her.

THUMP! Without knowing it, she suddenly collided with a hard figure. Preparing to face the cold, hard ground she closed her eyes…

Five seconds later and still nothing. But she did felt something snake up around her waist. Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with dirty blonde hair(unconsciously she was hoping for purple) and a pair of deep blue-green eyes(secretly she was hoping they were dark pools of never-ending black [sorry I don't know what's the color of Tommy's eyes]).

"Jake!"

Said person smiled and let her go, helping her get to her feet. "Hey Kim…" suddenly he frowned and wiped the tear stain off her delicate face.

"What did the bastard do? Really Kim…I told you not to follow that kid."

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. I swear this is just me being over-emotional." As she said that, she started feeling dizzy and leaned towards Jake for support. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her petite form as she hid her face from the world.

Even a blind person can see that Jake was full of doubt about this. But he stayed silent and instead let Kimi leaned into his chest. It's better for him to remain quiet then to pressure her into saying what's on her mind. There'll be time for that later, he decided. For now, he would let Kimi rest and calm her mind.

But of course, as we all know, it would be pretty boring if the main character wouldn't feel raging jealousy right? Well…

Tommy, unknown to Kimi, followed her not long after she ran off. He decided this time, he will not be the jerk and that he would comfort the fragile girl. But as he reached to where Kimi was, he stopped and quickly hid himself behind the wall as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Wow. This must be the second time today he spied on Kimi. He really feels like a stalker now…

But the scene in front of him made him forget about feeling like a stalker, only succeeded in making him clench his fist tighter than before.

Jake was hugging Kimi tightly and it seems as though Kimi was welcoming the hug, like she never left him to go talk to Tommy.

That should be _him _holding her hand. That should be _him _making her laugh. That should be _him _feeling her kiss… but in the end, it had to be _Jake_. (A/N:Okay I know most of you HATE A/Ns in the middle of a story…trust me, I hate them too. But the lines above, can you guess from where I got them? [laughs] it's pretty easy)

The thug in his heart hurts. Really hurts. All his life Tommy never felt this way. Not when he had a concert, not when he was crowded with screaming fans, nothing and no one except Kimi can make him feel this much pain. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Tommy walked away as calm and cool as he cool, his clenched fists hidden in his trousers and his hood covering his head. He was surprised at not hearing the bell rang, probably being the reason why the hall was empty at this time. He had P.E. right now and was contemplating whether he should go or not. After all, Kimi had that class with him and he wasn't sure whether or not he wants to see her right now. She'd probably smelled of Jake's cologne.

In the end he decided to go anyway. He needed to lose some sweat and get his mind out of what he just saw. After changing into his P.E. clothes, he entered the gym…

Only to be crowded by a flock of girls.

"OHMYGOD Tommy! Let's be partners for today's class!"

"No way bitch! I got to him first!"

"Think again freak! I touched his hair first!"

"Oh yeah? Well whatever! 'Cause he only wants to partner up with me!"

In the midst of their arguing, Phil saved Tommy and pulled him to the back row with the others. "Thanks… I was about to suffocate!"

"No problem dude…besides, those girls didn't even realized you're not there anymore. Damn, it must be hard to be you."

Just then, the gym door opened and Kimi entered, grabbing all of Tommy's attention. Before him stood the now charismatic, confident, strong Kimi, the fragile and crying girl he saw a while ago seemed to never even exist.

Said girl walked passed him towards a group of girls, never even meeting his stares. It was like he never existed!

Before contemplating on what to do, a loud whistle was heard, interrupting his thoughts. The coach, coach Sweet as he recalled, was anything but sweet! Said man was as buff as the Incredible Hulk, as hairy as a gorilla and probably has the voice of one too…

"Alright maggots! 15 laps around the gym before we get to the real business!"

…if Phil hadn't covered Tommy's mouth with his hand, Tommy would've burst laughing now. His cheeks were red, turning purple from holding his laughter. Damn! How could someone that huge had the voice of a-a-a…a chipmunk? Seriously! The coach was squeaking!

"Now I know why his name is coach Mirian Sweet!" hissed Tommy as he snickered along with Phil and some other guys.

Tommy could've sworn he heard Kimi's familiar snicker but when he turned around, Kimi was glaring at him, as if to tell him it wasn't nice to do such things. The hell? Where did the rebellious Kimi go?

Tommy shrugged it off and started to jog along with Phil. Kimi was not far behind with the athletic Lil talking to her.

After they were finished with their laps, coach Sweet called them.

"Alright, now I will assign partners so don't even _think _about picking out your own partner."

Names were called.

Lil got an athletic looking guy called Ryan. Phil unfortunately got Gloria, second bitch after Selena(according to Kimi of course). And finally, Kimi got…

A cute guy by the name of…

Zeke.

You guys can't honestly think I'm putting her with Tommy do you? No offense, but that seems cliché for me.

Tommy got… -drum-roll por favor!-

Yep, you pretty much guessed it(or not, but whatever.)

Tommy got the one and only, Selena What's-Her-Name! –huge amount of 'boo's'!-

"Alright! You will be practicing 'trust'! That means, you will have to trust each other in everything. Now I want the girls to fall into the arms of the boys and let the boys catch the girls. Are you ready!" he blew the whistle and immediately the students get to work. Hey, coach Sweet may have weird chipmunk voice, but he's still one of the strictest educators in school.

Kimi fell into Zeke's arms as he lifted her back up. Zeke was cute, she guessed, but he was a bit too forward for her liking. His arms were holding her way longer than he should and Kimi was ready to let go anytime.

Unfortunately, Tommy took that exact moment to peek at Kimi. (He really does seem to have very bad timing…) and what it seems to him from his point of view, Zeke was holding Kimi tightly and Kimi was enjoying the moment. Resisting the urge to go there, he quickly turned away, just as Selena was falling towards him. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't even hiding her overly happy grin.

Unfortunately for Selena, Tommy wasn't even paying attention to her and the only thing catching her fall was the hard, cold, dirty floor. (Hah! Take that biatch!)

THUD! "OOOWWWWW!" screamed the banshee—erm…I mean, Selena.

The whole gym turned towards them and Tommy, though he wanted to laugh (seriously, the look on the vampire's—err…Selena's face was hilarious!), realized he should still help her since it was obvious no one would.

Suddenly a loud but bearable and refreshing laugh (unlike Selena's banshee-like screeches) erupted the building. Kimi couldn't contain her glee and laughed out loud. At first everyone was staring at her. But soon, everyone except Selena's cronies and Tommy who only hid his smirk behind his hand joined in the laugh.

"NO! I broke a nail! Stupid bitch! This is all your fault!" Selena yelled as she pointed at Kimi who was still laughing. Immediately, she stopped and turn to glare at Selena.

"Excuse me? How is it my fault? We're at least 5 meters away!"

"Well if you hadn't stood there like a slut waiting for guys to catch you, Tommy would give _me _all of his attentions!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh sure…act innocent. We all know what a whore you are inside."

"Okay…you lost me. Are we talking about me or you? 'cause it seems to me as if we're talking about _you_." Kimi fought with a more calm voice.

"What was that? Are you calling me a whore?" Selena was red with anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"If the shoe fits…" Kimi smiled innocently and Tommy couldn't help but smirk at her. He missed this side of her. Others were forming a circle between the two as they spat curses. Well, Selena was cursing and yelling. Kimi was just smart enough to turn all of Selena's curses towards herself.

"Alright break it up you two! Selena! Go see the nurse. No, not about your nails. I don't give a dime about your nails. Ask the nurse to see if your bones are okay."

Selena fussed a bit before brightening up.

"Hey Tommy…would you mind accompanying me to the nurse's office? I think I need help walking."

"Umm…what about your friends?"

"They're busy…right?" she gave a signal towards her cronies and Tommy failed to see it.

"Oh yeah/totally/busy busy busy!" were the answers from her clones.

Tommy resisted the urge to refuse and nodded.

"Come on then…" as he was about to walk away, Selena pretended to fall and let him catch her. "I don't think I can walk." Tommy didn't say a word. He instead carried her bridal style and went out the gym. Before leaving, Selena managed to smirk victoriously at the gaping Kimi.

Kimi resisted the urge to go up there and punch the bitch right in the face, preferably, her nose!

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well, sorry for the very late update! I promise to update faster! Please review!**


End file.
